The True Weasley
by Summer88388
Summary: Melissa Weasley is a quiet girl, a feisty friend and an okay sister. She loves staying at home with her mother, but soon it comes for her to start Hogwarts, and things get a little weird. She meets new people, with one inparticular. Problems follow her everywhere, some more serious than others. What happens when she realizes an enemy could be her first love?
1. Chapter 1: New Ends

**I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

 **I've decided to start this fanfiction, and commit to it. I know, there is no Melissa or any of this in the Deathly Hollows. I made up my own characters. So note that. This is the very first chapter. Enjoy!**

The True Weasley

Chapter one: New Ends

"When are you going to stop with your drums?" Ten year old Melissa Weasley demanded, stomping up to the foot of her brother's door. Diego stopped hitting his drums and twirled the sticks in his hands as he looked up at her.

"I'll stop when you're not annoying any more. So Never." He retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Good to know." She muttered, eying him suspiciously. "What is your obsession with music anyways?" He shrugged, setting down his sticks and standing. He walked around his set of drums and symbols and over to his littler sister. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Music is interesting, and I like learning it. So if you don't like it, you best get out of my room!" He pushed her back and she stumbled with a scowl.

"You know, you could have been nice and I would have left!" She stuck her tongue at him and he rolled his eyes, slamming the door once she was out of the way.

She let out a sigh of defeat as she walked back to her own room. His drums started minutes later and she sighed again once she twisted the doorknob and stepped into her room. She jumped lightly and yelped in surprise to find Daniel Potter standing by her window. He raised a curious brow as he leaned against the frame at Melissa's reaction.

"I thought you knew we were coming over today," He commented with a smirk.

Melissa shook her dreary head and plopped down onto her bed with a moan. "No, I did, but I had an awful sleep. Diego's music is aggravating me, and he refuses to stop like the hole in the head he is." She replied as her blue orbs stared at her white painted ceiling.

The bed weight shifted, and she lifted her head briefly to see Daniel sitting on the edge, his dark auburn hair a tangled mess like always. Taming hair was apparently a major problem and non-concern with Potter children.

"Did you tell them that you have a headache and you want him to please stop?" Daniel questioned with a little bit of a smug look. One of his when he knew what had happened. I let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, I didn't tell him. I just asked when he would stop with the drums and he was all annoying like always," Melissa gave in with a thoughtful scowl embedded on her face.

"Then tell him, Mel, you're not going anywhere if you just return Diego's stupid arrogant attitude." Daniel stated firmly. Melissa looked at him with a raised brow. How was it, even with the stupidest, pettiest things, Harry Potter's son was always right?

"Well I can't help it. How can I be nice and ignore his stupid tone? All I did was ask him when he would stop with the drums and he immediately responded with 'When you're not annoying any more.'" She mocked his words angrily. Though her stomach dropped right after her words as if someone had dropped a stone in it. Daniel was still right.

"You know what he meant, Mel, he's just being a brother. That's what all siblings do, fight, yell and return attitude. That's why half the people and kids we know are always bickering, I wish they would stop acting like children." Daniel responded, as he laid down, his head on Melissa's lap.

"Are you calling Diego and I, _children_?" Melissa let out a snort of disbelief and shoved him. He stood up and ran a hand through his now even messier hair.

"I'm _saying_ that you two gotta stop fighting and arguing and snapping at each other for no reason. I know Diego…is…well…Diego, but you gotta be the bigger person here," He retorted.

"So, you're saying…" She swung her legs over the side of her bed and brushed her brown bangs out of her eyes, choking down a sputter. "That I have to be _nice_ to my brother? You want me to be the ' _Bigger person_ ', put up with his attitude, and call him out to his face?" She finished with narrowed eyes.

He let out a sigh of defeat and rolled his eyes. "I-." Melissa didn't let him finish. She stood up from her bed, making it creak from the loss of weight and raised a challenging brow at her cousin. "Easier said than done, _Daniel_ , you only think this is easy because you have Brittney as your heroic big sister. You two _never_ fight, Diego and I are polar opposites of you two!" By the time she blew off the words from her chest, she felt much better, despite the fact that her breaths were now coming in small pants.

"Well excuse me for trying to help! Figure it out yourself then you spoiled brat!" He yelled back, his voice equally loud and angry. It echoed off Melissa's walls, and she almost froze. Daniel never yelled. He never raised his voice. He never fought. He was the reasonable type of kid.

Even he looked surprised. He face softened and he opened his mouth to speak but Melissa didn't let him. Her feelings were hurt. Her eyes heated up. "Get. Out." She said through gritted teeth. She pushed him out of the door and slammed it in his face, before turning back inside, pushing a button on her CD player. She turned up the dial and fell back onto her bed, not caring to apologize or go after Daniel.

She glared at her wall, intensely, with a clenched jaw, for at least twenty minutes before she cooled off. Slowly she unclenched her jaw, and let out a long, meaningful sigh that blew her hair into the air for a second.

Thought after thought ran through her sore brain. Spoiled brat? Yeah right. Melissa didn't believe that for a second. Well, she did fight with Diego a lot, maybe act a little too young for her age, but that didn't classify her as a straight up brat. Did it? No. She didn't believe so. Or could she?

A rough knock on her door jolted her awake from her sulking. She bit back a groan of annoyance and frustration as she stood up, and shut off her music, reluctantly.

She gripped the doorknob, and pulled it open, harshly, to find the last person she wanted or expected to see, Diego. He didn't look happy to be there either. Typical him.

"What do you want?" She demanded, completely ignoring what Daniel and her had argued about just half an hour ago. He snorted and leaned his arm against the doorframe.

"Nice to see you too, Melissa," He retorted. "Mum said dinner was almost ready, and she wants to get dressed all formally, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Beth are coming for dinner. Apparently something important needs to be said."

Melissa rolled her eyes, ready to shut the door again. "Yeah, thanks." But he straightened out, signaling for her to wait a minute.

"Can I ask you something?" His words surprised her, but she shrugged and opened the door enough for him to squeeze through. He sat down on her bed, and she looked him over briefly.

He was pretty tall and lean for a new fifteen year old. His eyes were the same blue color Melissa's were, and he had her brown hair, not common for the Weasley family. His hair was swept to the side, his bangs covering his left brow like normal. Nothing about the way he _looked_ or _wore_ was what surprised her at that moment. His face, his expression, looked almost, hesitant, scared, worried. Something one didn't normally notice in Diego Mateo Weasley. Not the Diego she knew for the ten years of her life, even if he didn't change once he started Hogwarts four years ago.

"Do you hear the way Mum and Dad fight?" He looked up at her, lacing his hands together. She pulled the stool she had behind her door up and slid herself onto it, nodding hesitantly.

"I do. What about it?" She answered warily. He sighed and looked down at the floor, avoiding her gaze. "Well…" He shifted nervously, and she eyed him curiously. Diego was nervous? Something weird had to be going on.

"I heard them talking the other day…" He continued quietly. "Mum said that maybe a divorce was in order once you started Hogwarts this year." Melissa froze at the end of his sentence. The subconscious swinging of her legs from the stool stopped. Her arms tensed and she stared at him for what seemed like years, before he finally looked up, a scowl placed on his sharp features.

"Mum really said that?" Melissa asked in disbelief. Her mother, the mother she knew, saying a divorce was in order? Melissa just didn't believe it.

Diego nodded sadly, his eyes distant. "Unless my ears deceived me. She sounded really upset, so I don't know if she meant it, but her and dad haven't been talking nicely and more fights, and I think it's true." He answered softly. Almost…gently. Was he really being gentle on her?

"Why would she say that it would happen once I started Hogwarts this September?" He shrugged, clearly at a loss for words.

"I think maybe so we didn't have to see them fight and one of them moving out. I don't know." He stood up once he finished speaking and reached for her door. He opened it. "Don't say anything, okay Mel?" Melissa nodded in response and he left, shutting the door behind him.

Numb with sadness, Melissa made her away around the stuff she had littered on her floor, to her closet, picking out her favorite, tight red dress. It reached just below her knees, and had a nice lace running around the waist.

She slipped herself into it and smoothed it out, looking at herself intensely in the mirror. Her brown hair was curled lightly like she always put it for dinners, and her ears glittered with her blue 'M's.

She slipped into her dress flats and scurried out of her room, hoping to just get this dreadful dinner done and over with. A divorce? Man, would this be a distrustful supper of her parents.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

 **So here is the second chapter. Yes I changed the name a tad bit and fixed up the summary, since I now have a little bit different plan. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, review, fave do whatever!**

 **Note: I made up my own characters for the second generation. Melissa and Diego are George and Angelina's children. Daniel and Brittney are Harry and Ginny's, Beth is Ron and Hermione's, and there will soon be a few more characters introduced.**

The True Weasley

Chapter two: Getting Ready

"Really Mum, I can get my own books, I'm a sixth year for God sakes!" Diego protested as Angelina insisted her and George get their books. Melissa handed hers off easily, not really knowing much about them.

"Suck it up, Diego, it's less work for you!" Melissa shot back with a tongue. Diego glared at her as George and Angelina headed off towards the book sections in silence. They still weren't talking often, and it gave Melissa an uneasy feeling.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just go get some candy while they do that." He turned on his heel and walked out of the shop, ignoring a greeting from a girl that waved to him. Apparently a friend. Melissa raised a brow after her brother, and flashed the girl an apologetic smile. Since when did her brother pass up pretty girls?

"What is your problem, she said Hi to you!" Melissa demanded after she jogged up to her brother's side. It took him a minute to respond as they walked along the sidewalks, side-by-side. He wasn't stomping he was walking normally. He just looked…bugged.

She raised her brow higher and stepped in front of him before he could open the door to Honeydukes. "Hmm?" She urged. He let out a long sigh of exasperation.

"That was Jean Finnigan. She's in my year, but she's…annoying. Her voice is so irritating, and she is so clingy! I'm glad she isn't in Ravenclaw like me, but she follows me everywhere. You wouldn't understand…" Despite what he just said, Melissa immediately understood. That one clingy obsessive girl who fantasizes.

"No, I do understand. I know what you mean, but you can't just ignore her, you'll send her the wrong message. Lord knows that she might think you're playing 'Hard to get'. Just say hi to her." Melissa crossed her arms and raised a challenging brow. He raised a brow in response and bit his lip, clearly thinking.

"Normally I would just tell you to shove off, considering you're eleven and you haven't even been to Hogwarts or been sorted, but you might be right." He replied with a hmm of thought. But then he shook his head. "Whatever, can you get out of the way now, or I'll have to…" He reached down and scooped her up into his arms. "Make you." He finished with a smirk.

She screeched with surprise and smacked his shoulder. "Hey!" He chuckled and opened the door, still carrying her.

"Diego, oh and Little Melissa! How nice to see you dears!" The owner known as Lyla Birk practically squealed when she saw them.

"Hi Ms. Birk!" Diego waved back with one arm as he had his other holding Melissa, who was still struggling.

"Put me down you git!" She smacked him again and he set her down on her feet with a wide grin.

"Well, sorry you're as light as a feather!" He mocked. She hit him again in his arm as they walked towards the isles.

He rubbed his arm. "Ow." He simply responded.

"Woah, they do still have Bertie Bott's!" Melissa exclaimed in excitement, her blue eyes straying up to the top shelf where the box of every flavor beans sat, alone, with no companions.

Diego reached up an arm and grabbed it, pulling it off the shelf and handing it to Melissa. "Last one too. Lucky you." He strolled down the isle with Melissa following until his lips curled into a smile, and he obviously found what he was looking for.

"Licorice wands!" He pulled the box off the shelf and put it into his hand along with the chocolate frogs he also had. Then he turned and Melissa followed him out of the shelves and to the cashier.

"You dears' sweet teeth getting bigger?" Ms. Birk teased as she took the boxes and checked them. She slipped them into a bag and Diego handed her the money, just as she handed the bag over to him. Then she placed her hands on the counter and smiled down at Melissa.

"You sure are getting big, Melissa. Aren't you starting Hogwarts this September?" Melissa nodded with a grin of her own.

"I am Ms. Birk, that's why we're down here." She replied. Ms. Birk nodded and reached over to ruffle Melissa's hair.

"Well, you have my luck dear for your sorting and all of your classes. It can be difficult for your first time. But you have your big brother there to protect you, don't you." She laughed her soft, gentle, motherly laugh as she reached over again and patted Diego's cheek. He smiled at her, but anyone could tell that it was fake.

"Yeah, thanks Ms. Birk!" He smiled one last time before fully taking the bag and grabbing Melissa's hand, pulling her out of the shop with him. He reached up his hand and rubbed his cheek with a scowl.

Melissa bit her lip to keep from giggling; Diego's cheek now had a red mark, and his expression was just priceless!

"Can we go back now, Mum is probably wondering where the hell we are!" She distracted him and he nodded in agreement, taking her hand again. She was a bit surprised at how he seemed to walk her like a pet and treat her like she was four, but she also knew if their mother didn't see them together, she would lose it. At least Diego cared for their mother's sanity.

"There you two are, Gosh, how long does it take to buy some candy?" Their mother exclaimed when Diego opened the door to Flourish and Blotts once more. "Oh I hope you two are not eating all of that tonight!" She looked even more baffled when she saw the three boxes in Diego's arms and the one in her daughter's.

Diego smiled innocently and shrugged. "No, we just got some to eat. Besides, it's not like you would let us, Mum." He tried to crack her up, but she wouldn't give in. She still wore her angelic smile and her eyes glittered with warmth, but there was a certain…cheeriness missing to her. She didn't kiss George hello when he came back from work at the shop, she didn't look at him when they talked. Things really were falling apart, and it was definitely bothering Diego. Not as if it wasn't tensing up Melissa a little bit as well.

"We should be heading back now. We have all of your books," Only then did Melissa notice that Angelina was holding a stack of books, and George was holding a completely different one as well. Her mother carefully handed the pile down to her daughter who had a hard time harnessing it. Diego took his with ease, considering he had at least two books less.

"Thanks Mum." Diego was the one to speak first as he kept a book from falling off the edge of his stack.

"Yeah, thanks Mummy." She caught on in seconds, hoping to chime in with some help to get their mother back into her usual spirit. She still was happy and friendly, but she was missing her charm. She seemed preoccupied a lot as of lately.

Hours later, as evening dropped in, Melissa found herself, along with Diego tending to their father's shop as their 'Last fun of the Summer.' He seemed to think they _really_ _loved_ taking and giving back money as people hopped up to the cashier. Not that they didn't find it fun, just non-exciting. It seemed to lose appeal to them as they aged.

People were coming and going with ease, no problems encountered. The business died down as it got later and later, until six-thirty.

Melissa walked around the store, politely smiling and greeting regular customers as Diego worked the cash register, clearly bored, even though he forced a friendly tone to each of his friends and their parents' friends stopped by.

"You must be Melissa! The famous little brat who bothers her brother." Melissa turned in confusion at a boy's snobbish voice. She raised a brow until she spotted the source. A tall, lean boy, looking to be about Diego's age, maybe a tad bit older. His features were sharp, his eyes almond-shaped and a piercing gray-blue color. He had dark black hair slicked to the side, but not in the good-boy, Richie type, more like a rebel, as if ignoring the way his hair actually wanted to lye.

"Excuse me?" Melissa asked, her voice coming out a little softer than she had intended. He smirked.

"Yes, definitely her." One of his buddies sneered.

"You think so, Ken? I don't know, she looks a little too… _nice_." The main boy responded, his eyes never leaving the shocked, confused Melissa who's feet were apparently bolted to the wood beneath them.

"Who are you?" Melissa forced herself to sound louder than before, not wanting to be pushed around by him.

"Aww, your big brother didn't tell you about me? Well now I'm offended." He held out his hand. "I'm Miguel Goyle of Slytherin. Sixth year this September." Obviously, Melissa didn't shake his hand. She didn't move an inch. She stared at him coldly, her eyes slowly narrowing.

"Frankly, I didn't think I asked what house you were in or what year. I asked _who_ you were, because I want you out of my family's store." She retorted. A scowl replaced his smirk and he stepped forward.

"What did you say you little bitch?" He demanded. Melissa froze. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey! Get away from my sister, Goyle!" The next thing Melissa knew, Miguel was backing away from her, and his attention was brought upon someone other than herself. She turned her head slightly and glanced to the side to see Diego storming over, his jaw clenched in anger. He moved over in front of Melissa and his eyebrows furrowed in hostility.

"What do you want, _Goyle_?" He hissed, his hand pushing Melissa back a few feet. She obeyed breathlessly and backed away, watching from behind her brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend your little bitchy sister? She need her brother to come to her pathetic rescue? She must be sorted into Hufflepuff this September." Miguel responded, his tone just as hostile and angry.

"What did you just call my sister, you asswhole?" Diego's voice was slowly rising from his low growl to an aggravated demand. His fists clenched and he straightened out, his broad muscles shifting underneath his long sleeve shirt and leather jacket.

"You heard me, _Weasley_. Or did all this joke crap get to your brain?" Miguel jeered back.

"I think you should leave now, before I'll have to _make_ you." Diego shoved Miguel back with a little too much force and Miguel stumbled against the wheel that held the love potions. A few people glanced over, but decided it was none of their business as they looked back to what they were doing.

"Aww, you gonna have to _make_ me? Well, no need to go _that_ far. You're gonna make me piss myself." Miguel shoved him backwards, pulling himself off of the lip of the wheel.

" _Leave!"_ Diego hissed perfectly ready to shove Miguel again. One thing Melissa knew about her brother, was that it was _not_ a pleasant thing when he was pissed. If you touched one of his nerves, you'd be lucky to get free with all your limbs.

Miguel held up his hands in surrender, obviously not true. "Alright, Alright I'm leaving. Just remember that I'm always open if that little bitch needs some straightening." Miguel leaned over and winked at a dumb-founded Melissa, watching with wide-eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Goyle, and get the hell out of this store! If I _ever_ hear you harassing my sister again, you'll get more than a shove!" He pushed him one more time before Miguel and his two buddies stumbled out the door, snickering.

That night, Melissa was silent through dinner, the incident from earlier lingering in her thoughts. She had been called every name in the book and quite frankly, it wasn't something she could just forgive in forget.

"Melissa, honey, are you okay?" Angelina asked her daughter with concern as she swallowed a bit of the salad they were all eating. George only glanced in Melissa's direction, apparently not even interjecting in his wife's concerns.

"I'm fine, Mum." She replied, a little bit too quiet to pass her mother's scorching stare. Diego was watching Melissa as well, as he chewed. He swallowed and spoke up when Melissa didn't add on to the 'I'm fine.'

"Um…something happened at the shop today…" He picked at his plate with his fork, his words a mumble. Angelina raised a brow.

"What? Did someone get hurt?" She questioned with her familiar look.

"No…No not like that…Um, Miguel Goyle came in just before we closed up, and he well kind of well he called Melissa few names…and I shoved him…it was nothing…" He finished lamely. Of course their mother didn't miss a second. Melissa's heart skipped a beat at her mother's next words.

"What _kind_ of names? How exactly did you handle it?" Diego fidgeted and set down his fork.

"Names that I shouldn't repeat at the table. And I didn't punch him or anything," He laughed nervously, but was greeted by eerie silence before he continued. "I pushed him when he didn't stop, and told him to leave. Then he did, and that was it." Melissa didn't hesitate to notice that he left out the part about his hurtful words. "If that little bitch ever needs straightening out." She was sure her parents wouldn't exactly be happy to hear the quotes.

"Oh, well, remember if that boy bothers either of you," Angelina placed a gentle hand on Melissa's shoulder, but her gaze was still on Diego. "You come and tell us. We'll discuss it with his parents," She looked to Melissa to Diego to back again. "Got it?" They were silent for a moment, before she repeated herself. "Got it?"

"Yes Mum." Diego mumbled, then pushing his plate away and standing. "I'm not hungry any more." Then without another word, he walked away from the table and up the stairs, leaving Angelina to look back to Melissa. "Do you understand Melissa? If that boy bothers or calls you names again, you come straight to your father or me, okay? Don't try to ignore it. We're here to help." She stroked Melissa's cheek gently and kissed it lightly before standing up alongside her daughter.

"Now off to bed."


	3. Chapter 3: Life doesn't end it goes on

**I DON'T own Harry Potter.**

 **So I felt the need to add this little drama chapter in between to like tie up the divorce stuff, because I didn't want to drag it into the school year. The next chapter will be where she gets sorted. I felt like I had to add the platform stuff to get the whole Hogwarts vibe. And because this chapter felt so short.**

The True Weasley

Chapter three: Life doesn't end it goes on

"That's everything!" Melissa practically squealed in pure excitement as she shut the top of her trunk and pulled shut the latches. It was a pretty big trunk when she looked at it, with a brand new painted _'Melissa Angel Weasley'_ across the front. There were no house stickers because she wasn't sorted yet. Though, she had a strong feeling she would be in Ravenclaw like Diego. She wouldn't mind Hufflepuff.

Her closet was now bare except her one outfit she kept back. All of her clothes were packed along with her new robes, that she had been fitted for yesterday, and her wand that chose her. She had another bag inside her trunk that contained her brushes, hairclips, ties and jewelry. She also had went with Diego to Diagon Alley yesterday and she now had her own owl. Marigold. She was a nice snowy owl, and perfect for Melissa.

But just as she seemed to have her spirits lifted by cleaning out her closet and vanity, it started. Voices echoed up the halls from downstairs and through to Melissa's ears, draining the color from her face and giving her stomach a weird feeling.

Her parents were fighting _again._

"Maybe if you weren't here, then our children would be at peace! Making them work at that ridiculous shop. Now Melissa has even been bullied!" Her mother's voice raged. Melissa could _feel_ the powerful anger and sadness packed into Angelina's words.

"It is not _ridiculous!_ It keeps this family together! I really think we should split up if you don't respect my shop. The kids _love_ working there, Angelina!" George yelled back. Melissa didn't even want to hear the rest.

She let out a sigh of defeat and fell back down onto her bed, staring at the ground. Why couldn't they just get along? What brought upon this rift all of a sudden?

Melissa could hear the drums start up on the other side of her right wall, where Diego's room was. She stared sadly at her wall for a minute before pushing herself fully up onto her bed, and resting her sore feet. She let her head fall onto her soft pillow and her eyes watched the light bulb on her ceiling.

She listened to nothing but Diego's rhythm next door, silently thanking him for drowning out the screams of her parents. Come to think of it, Diego _did_ have rhythm. He wasn't just pounding the drums or symbols, he actually _played_ songs. Maybe not normal songs, but he still played them. Rock, Metal songs or not. She never actually took the time to listen. Why exactly was she so quick to judge her brother? She didn't know.

Diego's drums continued, and she stared at her ceiling for what seemed like years at the least. She didn't move. She just watched the spots on her ceiling in silence, her breathing steady, her limbs still, until she felt hot tears streaming down her face.

She slowly lost control as Diego's drums faded and she heard her parents' voices again. She choked back a sob. Would they ever get past this?

Melissa lifted her head slowly to see her door opening. Diego leaned against the doorframe, looking at her. She felt another tear drip down her cheek and her brother softened with sympathy. Slowly he straightened, his eyes sad.

"Come here." He motioned with his hand, and she slowly got up, walking over to him.

He draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "Mum and dad will get over this, Mel. And if they don't then one will move out, and it'll be for the best. Okay?" When she just stared blankly up at him, he smiled and shook her. "Okay?" She cracked a smile and he rubbed her shoulder.

"Come on, let's relax in my room until bed." He scooped her up into his arms with a smile and walked out of the room, to his own, probably doing his best to try to distract her from the yelling _still_ coming from downstairs.

He opened his door, and shut it carefully, putting her down on his bed. For a fifteen year old boy, his room was pretty clean. There were no clothes littered on his floor, probably all packed in his trunk that was lying against his bare clothes hook beside the door. He bed was neatly made as she sat down on it.

He had a Ravenclaw banner strung across above his headboard, and besides the few band posters scattered around his walls, there was nothing else hung up. His desk was cleared off and strangely bare, his hoodie no longer on the desk chair that matched up with the desk.

Melissa looked up at him, her legs swinging from the bed, which was too high up. She hated being short.

He plopped down beside her and hauled himself up onto his bed, opening his arms for her to come and lay on top of him.

She accepted his offer, and slowly lowered her head to lie on his chest. It was warm and comforting, sending a shiver through the rest of her body, as it was not covered with blankets.

Diego placed his arm around her, and Melissa started to feel the beating rhythm of his heart underneath his sweater. It was warm and soothing, and soon Melissa's eyelids grew heavy.

She drifted off minutes later.

"Oh, baby, I can't believe it, you're finally leaving!" Angelina was clearly trying to keep away the tears as she squeezed Melissa into a hug. She swatted her mother away, blushing heavily and hugged her father.

"Bye daddy." She smiled cutely up at him, and her hopes were filled. He smiled.

"You're going to take care of her right?" Angelina demanded of her son, who was also standing by them, his owl and trunk in front of him at platform 9 ¾. He wore his familiar leather jacket, the Ravenclaw symbol stitched in over his heart.

"Yes, I will, Mum, stop worrying." He smiled at her, but Melissa saw as he rolled his eyes once their mother looked away.

"Okay, bye dear!" She waved as Diego smiled one last time and started to push his trunk into a run, and he disappeared on the other side of the wall.

"Alright, promise you'll write to us as soon as you can! I love you, baby." Angelina kissed her daughter's cheek and her and George watched as she started to run with her trunk and disappeared after her brother on the other side. She suppressed a grin of relief when she saw Diego waiting for her.

He took her hand and they loaded up and onto the train, hauling their trunks behind them.

Minutes later, Melissa found herself sitting in a compartment with Diego, and his best friend Darius. She was a little bit uncomfortable, as she didn't know Darius all that well, and she was sort of a third wheel strung along.

"Darius, this is my sister, Melissa." Diego introduced Melissa simply and at ease to his friend, and Darius smiled at Melissa.

His smile somehow comforted her a little bit as his were teeth flashed. He looked only about two feet taller then Melissa at the most, and he had shaggy chocolate brown hair that looked to be purposely ruffled. His skin was a little bit darker than tan, just like Diego and Melissa's skin.

Somehow, Someway, she felt a little bit more at home with Darius than she thought she would have been with some other nervous first-years that she didn't know.

Darius' smile was nice and smooth, as if he was trying to hypnotize you with his charm. His features were sharp and handsome, blending nicely with his messy, uncombed, careless style of hair. In other words, he looked perfect for Diego. Already, she could tell that he probably had a sharp sense a wit, easily paid close attention in class, and probably had a mad-sense of humor. She wondered how she came across to him.

"Hi Melissa, I'm Darius. But I guess you already noticed that. Unless you have a hearing problem." He grinned cockily, and already, she knew she would love this dude.

Diego rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a long ride."

Melissa shrugged her shoulders with a cocky smirk. "I never asked to ride with you."

Darius whistled. "Ooh, damn. She's not even twelve and she's burnin ya bro."

Diego glared at his friend, and Darius immediately silenced, his face turning red.

Melissa turned to looked out the compartment window to the hallway, hoping that the boys didn't see her wide grin.

"So…" Darius broke the silence after a few moments, and Melissa turned her head, resting her cheek on her palm.

"What house do you want to be in…?" Darius' question faded near the end as if it was missing something and Melissa raised a brow at Diego. Her brother shrugged, obviously not caring.

"Darius has a nickname for everyone. I don't think he's thought of one for you yet." Diego explained, a certain steely tone to his words.

"Yeah, dude that's bad! I can think of any nickname in seconds after I see them! But you're… _different…_ " Darius' eyes weren't on her as he spoke though, he was looking up, close to the ceiling, obviously thinking.

" _Different?_ " Melissa questioned. "You're calling me weird?"

Darius snapped back to reality and his dazzling honey hazel eyes moved down to look at her face. "No, No, sweetcheeks. Never weird. I would never call a pretty girl weird…" He stopped, pursing his lips.

"She's eleven Darius." Diego muttered.

"Now you're judging me as _sweet_?" Melissa shot back, not impressed.

Darius held up his hands, his ears turning a light red. "No. No. I never…" Melissa made him trail off with a shake of her head. She pursed her lips.

"Man, being four years older, I would have thought you'd be smoother with girls. I mean a lot more experience and all." Melissa sighed and Diego burst into laughter.

Darius' whole face turned an adorable light shade of red and he glared steamily at Diego, who was laughing so hard, he looked ready to cry.

The next half hour of the train ride was ridden in silence once Diego stopped his fit of laughter. Though every time Darius scratched his neck and didn't speak to Melissa, his face broke into a grin of pleasure as his eyes watched the passing things out the window.

On the other hand, Melissa was feeling pretty pleased with herself. She hoped she'd struck the right impression on Darius.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" Diego, Darius and Melissa looked up to see a friendly-looking middle-aged woman standing in the compartment entrance, handling a trolley in front of her, lined with every type of snack. Licorice wands, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's, everything. Strangely enough, Melissa didn't feel like anything. Her stomach had butterflies, and her appetite was no longer there.

She shook her head at the lady with a smile. "No thank you."

The lady smiled back and looked to Diego and Darius. "How about you, boys?" Darius just shook his head, leaning back against his seat and muttering something Melissa didn't quite catch.

Diego smiled politely. "No thanks." The lady nodded and continued away from their compartment.

Darius didn't seem to care at Melissa's sudden tenseness. Either he didn't notice, or she had him pissed off. At the moment, she didn't care. It seemed the closer she got to her new school, and her new home for the next seven years, the more nervous she got. The more flips her stomach did.

She looked up a few seconds later to see Diego staring at her with that look of his. The look of sudden knowing, and harsh way to make her confess.

She stared back at him, and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but Melissa was sure that Diego knew it wouldn't do any good to talk about it in front of Darius.

"You know, I can um go sit with the other guys, no worries…" Darius quickly stood up and rushed out before Melissa or Darius could question. He shut the compartment door behind him and that left Melissa and Diego alone, together.

"Look, I'm not going to give you one of those comforting piece of crap pep talks. I'm going to cut to the chase," Diego said, turning to face her fully. "It's obvious that you're nervous, and I'm not going to say anything about that, because it wasn't like I wasn't nervous or scared for my first year as well. But when I got to Hogwarts, I immediately felt like I would love it there, Uncle Neville was there too, so I wasn't completely lost when we were lead out. I swear that I was terrified when he called my name. But I stepped up and sat down, and everything turned out good. I'm telling you, no matter what house you get sorted into, I'll still love you."

Melissa felt like she swallowed a log after he finished speaking. Though her tenseness went down a bit, and despite the way he phrased it, and the not so gentle tone of his voice, she was comforted. That was Diego.

She forced a weak smile and he rolled his eyes. "You look like you're about to pass out, come here." She scooted closer and he put his arm around her so she could lean warmly on his shoulder. "If spilling my guts didn't help you, then maybe this will," He cleared his throat dramatically and rubbed her shoulder.

"Suck it up, and look smug when Uncle Neville calls your name. I will not be having my little sister ruining my reputation." And that's when he got it out of her.

A laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: No Good Deed goes Unpunished

**Yay, it took a lot to do this chapter, with the new characters and crap. But I hope it turned out good.**

 **GeorgeXAngelina= Diego and Melissa**

 **HarryXGinny= Brittney and Daniel**

 **HermioneXRon= Elizabeth**

 **PercyXAudrey= Mina**

The True Weasley

Chapter four: No good deed goes unpunished

" _Waters, China."_ The names went by quicker and quicker in front of Melissa's eyes as she waited for her name to come. Why had the list been so long? As soon as her Uncle Neville called 'Waters', she knew she would be next. She swallowed hard and lifted her head, watching as a small girl stepped out from the now tiny crowd. She had long brown hair, and a nice face, though she looked scared out of her mind.

As soon as the hat touched her head. "Hufflepuff!" She hopped off the stool, with a look of relief and headed over for the cheering table.

" _Weasley, Melissa."_ Yep. There it was. Her name. She stepped out after a few seconds, and walked up, feeling the eyes of the crowd on her. She wondered what Diego was thinking.

Her uncle Neville smiled warmly and placed the hat on her head. He drooped over her eyes, like normal and she almost jumped when she heard it whisper in her mind. _"Another Weasley…you know your brother was a tough one to place. You are not much different. A bright, ambitious young girl with a great future ahead. A big heart, but lots of wit. Where to put you? Perhaps Hufflepuff?"_

Despite what it had just said to her, in a matter of five seconds more, everyone looked up when it hollered.

"RAVENCLAW!" Cheering erupted as she hopped off the stool. She spotted Diego among the quite a few ones standing. He was clapping, wearing a giant grin as she walked over slowly.

She sat down beside two other first years, and Diego scooted over two seats so he could sit across from her.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw." He grinned, cockily, and Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Hi!" A girl beside Melissa squeaked. Melissa turned to her. She looked small. Smaller than Melissa for that matter. She had short black hair that curled around her chin, with big green eyes. Her nervous smile was friendly. "I'm Ginger." Melissa smiled widely when she recognized the girl.

"I'm Melissa. Obviously." She shook hands with the girl and Ginger grinned.

"It's so cool that you're a Weasley and you got Ravenclaw like your brother!" She glanced at Diego who was talking madly with more boys from his year, wearing the same dumb-ass grin.

Melissa shrugged. "It almost put me in Hufflepuff." She admitted. Ginger looked surprised.

"Really?" Melissa nodded. "But then it said that I had too much wit and I was no different from my brother. So it screamed Ravenclaw."

"Quite frankly, I'm surprised that the sorting hat thought you were nice enough to get into Hufflepuff." Diego teased. Melissa scowled and leaned over to smack him.

"Shut up." Melissa was distracted once the names were finished and everyone was sorted, starting to eat and chat. The other first year boy that was sitting on the other side of Melissa looked over and smiled.

"Hi Melissa! I'm Blake. Blake Goyle." When he said his last name, she froze. She felt her eyes and face darken. This was Miguel's little brother? In Ravenclaw? Man was Miguel probably pissed.

But Melissa forced herself to smile and shake his hand. "I'm Melissa Weasley." He smiled nervously.

"Diego's sister. Yeah. Miguel tells me a lot about you two." Melissa scowled and turned away from him, scooping food onto her plate and eating in silence.

Ginger looked at her a few times, confused as to why she looked so pissed. But as soon as Diego laid eyes on the boy beside his sister, he obviously knew.

"Alright, first years this way!" Ginger, Blake, Melissa and a bunch of other kids stood and looked in the direction of what looked like two fifth year students. One male, one female. They walked over, all chatting excitedly.

"Do you think what my sister tells me about the commonroom is true?" Ginger whispered, her eyes wide as they walked out of the great hall, the older studetns watching them leave.

"Diego said that it requires a riddle to get in, so yes." Melissa whispered back excitedly.

"Our Commonroom, is behind this statue, first years!" The girl stopped walking and turned around to face all of the first years.

"Unlike Slytherin and Gryfindor, it doesn't require a password, but a riddle to enter. The riddle changes every few times after you enter with the same one. You are to tell _no one_ the answer. Even after that riddle changes." The boy said. The first years nodded in understanding.

The boy turned around and the statue shifted, a voice asking a question. Melissa didn't catch the words, because she was at the very back of about thirty kids. She only saw as an entrance was revealed after the boy answered. He led them into the darkness and soon they emerged into a large room. The commonroom. Melissa remembered. It was just as Diego had described it.

It was a large, round, comfy looking room. A fireplace on the far right with a giant blue and bronze Ravenclaw banner strung across above the crackling flames. Blue and Bronze chairs and couches surrounded the fireplace, and there were some tables scattered other places, along with two staircases at the far back.

"This is our commonroom everyone!" The girl distracted Melissa and the other first years from their amazements. "There is one staircase leading to the girls' dorms and one to the boys." She pointed to the two staircases Melissa was looking at only a moment earlier.

"You will all be living in the first years obviously. Classes start tomorrow. You should all have your schedule!" The boy continued. All the first years nodded and murmured that they understood. The boy and girl nodded. "That is all!" And with that, the swarm of thirty first years dispersed and headed up the correct stairs. Ginger and Melissa tagged on to the back of the girls.

There was about four other girls not including Melissa and Ginger in the first year dorm that Melissa could count once everyone had their own bed and set their things down.

Melissa didn't bother trying to make conversation with all the strangers that would be her new roommates.

She hummed quietly as she unlatched her trunk and pulled out her bag of jewelry and hair things. She pulled out her nightgown and then shut her trunk again, throwing her things onto her new bed. Marigold was silent in her cage on the perch beside Melissa's bed, her wide yellow eyes following Melissa as she moved around, changing.

A few minutes later, Melissa was wearing her blue nightgown, and her brown hair was pulled up into a sloppy bun. She sat down on her bed and pulled some socks on. Then she pulled the covers away and slipped herself underneath them. She fell asleep from exhaustion as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Melissa woke the next morning to rich sunlight pouring in her dorm room window. It aggravated her eyes and she rolled over to her other side, just wanting to go back to sleep. But after another minute, she pushed herself to kick off the covers and stand up, stretching.

Ginger was already up and Adam beside Melissa, swiftly pulling off her pyjama top and slipping on a tight long-sleeve shirt. She didn't even acknowledge her new friend.

Melissa carefully pulled the skirt she had packed, and waved her wand. It faded to a nice grey color, and the Ravenclaw symbol appeared on the corner. She dug through the rest of her things and found her quarter sleeved blue shirt. She grabbed her tie and then changed herself into her new outfit, smoothing out the skirt once she was finished.

She finished the knot in the tie and slipped on her black robes. By the time she was finished, Ginger was already up and ready, her black robes transformed into blue Ravenclaw ones.

Melissa carefully ran a brush through her dark hair and decided to leave it that way. She slipped herself into her favorite black flats and pushed her hair out of her shirt collar.

Before she could do any more, her robe was changing colors, and she looked up in confusion. Ginger was standing up now, her wand in hand. She grinned once the robe stopped at one color, blue. Melissa's robe was now a dark blue color before her very eyes, the Ravenclaw crest across her heart.

"You're welcome." Ginger practically squeaked. "Blue looks so good on you!" Melissa actually had to resist rolling her eyes as she picked up her class schedule.

"I have potions right after breakfast." Melissa read off of her list. Ginger squealed, and Melissa looked up.

Ginger blushed lightly. "Sorry. I have potions too. I think two of the other girls and one of the boys will be with us too. Oh I can't wait!" Melissa sighed as she picked up her potions book, her wand, and opened Marigold's cage.

"Well, let's go get some food." Then the two girls walked out of the dorm together with their books and in their new outfits.

"I can't wait to have to go back to the commonroom." Ginger exclaimed once she swallowed a bite of her egg. Melissa raised a brow as she chewed her toast.

"I want to solve a riddle!" She explained, as if it was supposed to be obvious. Melissa shrugged.

"Well, hello ladies!" They looked up to see Darius and Diego walking over to the table. They sat down across from the two girls.

"Thank Merlin you're here. This girl is excited about going back to the commonroom." Melissa teased, pointing a finger at Ginger. Ginger blushed.

"Shut up, don't say you don't think it's cool!" She defended. Diego and Darius rolled their eyes.

"Sorry Ging, but Mel's right." Darius said. Both the first year girls whipped their heads to look at Darius.

" _Ging?"_ Ginger questioned.

"Mel?" Melissa narrowed her eyes.

"I told you, Mel, I have a nickname for everyone!" Darius defended with a steely look. Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Mel is not a nickname, it's what my family calls me. Find another one." She took a drink of her juice just as a few more kids joined them at the Ravenclaw table.

"Okay, Okay…" Darius held up his hands, his eyes distant. "Lissa, Mel, Is, Mis, Missy!" He snapped his fingers with a smirk. "Missy! That's your nickname!"

The few kids at the Ravenclaw table giggled when Diego, Melissa and Ginger groaned in unison. _Perfect_ unison.

"Fine." Melissa muttered as she finished her last bite of toast and started on her eggs.

"I love your outfits!" Darius then randomly brought up once he had a plate full of food himself.

Ginger and Melissa shrugged at the same time. "Blue looks good on us." Ginger said. Diego laughed. Melissa smirked.

* * *

"Missy!" Melissa stopped walking, but didn't turn around when someone used her new nickname. It had only been a week since she arrived at Hogwarts, and now everyone called her Weasley, Mel or Missy. When talking, she apparently was refered to as Diego's sister.

"Miguel wants me to give you a message." She turned around to find herself Face-to-face with Blake Goyle, in blue Ravenclaw robes, books and wand in hand, black hair tattered.

"What?" Melissa demanded coldly.

"Did I say I was going to talk?" Before Melissa could think, Blake pulled out his wand and yelled. "Expelliarmus!" She went flying backwards and landed with a thud and a scream.

"Hey! What is going on here!" She sat up to see the Ravenclaw prefect, Holden Tokes storming over to them. Blake lowered his wand, his face turning red.

Melissa noticed that her wrist was bleeding, and her head started to throb. Holden snatched away Blake's wand with a fierce whisper, before he jogged over to Melissa and bent down to her.

"Melissa, are you alright?" He helped her shakily to her feet and she nodded, rubbing her head.

"Thanks, Holden." She murmured, glaring at Blake. The prefect nodded.

"Go back to the commonroom, I'll take Blake to the headmaster's office." He turned away, and grabbed Blake's arm, dragging him away once Melissa's vision focused. She picked up her books and her wand that had got separated from her, and quickened her pace so she was jogging through the hallways.

She ignored the few kids she got greeting from, and stopped, relieved once she was inside Ravenclaw tower. A voice boomed from the wall.

" _At night they come without being fetched and by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"_

She thought about it for a minute, like everyone, but then answered firmly. "Dreams."

The statue clicked and rolled out of the way, for Melissa to walk through. It smashed shut behind her, and she entered into the commonroom to see Diego and Darius on the couch, reading textbooks, Ginger playing chess with a first year boy, Henry and a few other older kids hanging around.

"Hey Mel!" Diego called, his eyes never leaving his page.

"Yo Missy!" Darius murmured, still reading his own page.

"Hey Mel!" Ginger greeted with enthusiasm as Melissa passed her. She didn't respond, just hurried up the stairs to her dorm.

* * *

"Want me to punch him?" Darius asked enthusiastically as him, Melissa, and Ginger sat at the Ravenclaw table for dinner. Word from the incident two days ago had spread fast.

Ginger looked up, chewing. "Say, where's Diego?"

Darius smirked as he stabbed a piece of corn. "He's in Professor Brown's office. He knocked Goyle out cold."

Melissa's eyes widened, and Ginger gasped. "Diego knocked out Blake?" Ginger took the words right out of Melissa's mouth.

Darius nodded. "Blake was just roaming the hallways with Connor from Hufflepuff, and Diego shows up, and punched his lights out. I'm surprised you haven't heard." Melissa giggled, looking back down at her food.

"Wow." Was all she could manage through her small fit of laughter.

Moments later, Diego still hadn't showed up, and the familiar screeches sounded. The windows blew open and hundreds of owls swooped in, making kids screech and squeal as they dropped letters and packages.

About twenty swooped in for the Ravenclaw table at a time, and two different ones dropped two letters in front of Melissa. Confused by who the second one would be from, she set them down. They both read "Melissa W."

Before she could tear open either one, she looked up when Diego plopped down into his seat that was saved. His jaw was clenched and he looked exhausted. An owl came and dropped one in front of him. It wasn't a howler, but Melissa was sure it had some nasty things in there. The headmaster obviously wrote her mum and dad.

Melissa decided it was none of her business, and she picked up one of the letters, recognizing her mother's handwriting. She opened it carefully, unfolded and started to read.

 _Dear Melissa,_

 _How come you haven't written since your first day? Everyone at home wants to hear from you! Even Diego hasn't written since that day either. You kids._

 _I hope your classes are going well, I don't want to receive any letters from the headmaster about you stirring up trouble. Diego has already caused your father enough stress._

 _I expect to hear from you very soon, and if I don't I'm coming down there, mark my words. Remember that we're all proud of you back at home for making the Ravenclaw house and starting off your year well._

 _P.S: Beth insisted that I say hello for her. She's your biggest fan back home. Keep up the great work sweetie!_

 _Love you,_

 _Mum._

Melissa rolled her eyes discreetly as she folded the letter back up and set it down beside her plate that was half-eaten. She picked up the other letter before looking up and read.

 _Dear Melissa,_

 _This may seem a little weird that I'm writing to you, when we're in the same school, but to be completely honest, I'm a little scared to try and find a Ravenclaw._

 _I'm glad that you like Hogwarts I knew you would. The classes can sometimes be super boring, but when that happens, just remember that I'm somewhere else in the school wishing that I were with you._

 _All is good on my end, Brittney seems to want me to try out for the Gryfindor Quidditch team, but I'm not completely sure. Do you think I could make it?_

 _Anyways, hope you're doing good, maybe we can talk in the halls sometime or whatever. You can come and find me._

 _Love you Cuz,_

 _Daniel._

Melissa had to keep herself from laughing after she finished reading the letter. She folded it up with a small shake of her head and placed it on top of her mother's. She would write them after.

"Are you kidding me? That's totally not fair!" Melissa's attention was dragged up to Diego when he practically screeched in disbelief. He slammed his letter down to the table, a scowl glued on his face.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked, seeing as Ginger wasn't really paying much attention, reading her own letter, and Darius was off goofing around with some other dude at the other end of the Ravenclaw table.

Diego looked over at his sister, his eyes filled with fury. "First I get detention all month, and now Mum says that I can't have or use my drum set until the end of this year!" He cried in misery.

Melissa's eyebrows furrowed in sympathy. "I'm not saying that taking away your drums is completely fair, but Mum always warned us that there would be consequences if we started fights at school." She reasoned.

Diego buried his face in his hands and screamed into them, definitely pissed off. He stayed that way for a good five minutes before he looked up, and let out a long, rough, exaggerated, angry sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck parents." Then he stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Melissa staring after him in sympathy. If he got punished for defending Melissa's honor both at home and school, what else could he get punished for?


	5. Chapter 5: Life isn't exactly fair

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Since I forgot to mention this in the other chapter, Ginger is Luna Lovegood's daughter. I somehow didn't write that in when Melissa first met Ginger, so I'm telling you guys that now. Hehe. Enjoy! ^^**

The True Weasley

Chapter five: Life isn't exactly fair all the time

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I'm sorry, but with it being my first year and all, I've been busy I guess. Classes tire me out, and then I think I kind of sort of forgot. Sorry Mum._

 _It really wasn't Diego's fault that he started that fight. Blake Goyle approached me in the hallway and hurt me with a spell. I was fine, but Diego must have heard and well got pissed. It was really my fault for not being more aware. Please don't take away his drums, he loves playing them, and don't get me wrong, I don't want to be around him the whole holidays when he is all mad._

 _Love you too,_

 _Melissa._

Melissa folded her letter up carefully and wrote with her quill on the front. "Mum." She set the letter aside on her dormroom desk and sighed, staring at the wall. Should she write Daniel, or just find him? She honestly didn't know as she stood up and changed into pyjamas.

* * *

She awoke roughly the next morning to someone shaking her shoulder harshly. "Mel, Mel!" A voice shouted.

Melissa slowly opened her eyes and groaned, blinking. Ginger was standing above her, black hair back in her familiar small ponytail. Her eyes were wide.

"What?" Melissa asked, swatting away Ginger's hands and sitting up, brushing her messy hair away from her eyes. The other girls were still sleeping in bed, some stirring, she obviously wasn't late for class. So what?

"Daniel Potter was getting an early practice in with one of his friends and he took a nasty hit. He's seriously injured. Apparently his parents are coming right now, and he's asking for you. Darius was all hyped up about it in the commonroom." She rushed her words and Melissa shook her groggy head, trying to make sense of all she just heard.

"Okay, Okay. I'm getting up, tell them I'm on my way." Melissa kicked off her covers and stood, stretching her neck and arms quickly, then digging through her trunk for her cargo pants and shirt.

She slipped on her pants and pulled off her shirt, slipping on one of her button-up quarter sleeves. She quickly and messily slipped her tie over her head, knotted it, and slipped on her robes, her feet soon being stuffed into her flats.

She ran a brush quickly through her hair, took her wand, tucking it into a pocket, opened up Marigold's cage and rushed out of the dorm and down the stairs.

* * *

She hurried through the halls, towards the infirmary, ignoring greetings from half-asleep students and the rule of no running in the halls.

She turned the hall and rushed into the infirmary to hear the soft sound of crying. Brittney, Harry and Ginny were all gathered around a bed about three quarters into the infirmary, and Melissa could see Daniel lying unconscious on the cot.

"Oh my God." Melissa squealed, running over to their sides.

"Melissa!" Brittney sobbed, turning to see her cousin. Brittney looked awful in Melissa's eyes, no offense intended. Her red hair was shaggy and messily brushed, pulled up into a half-up do. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had dark bags under her eyes. Her tie was slightly crooked and her shirt was crinkled. She wore her skirt, with her knee-high socks and her flats, but her robes were messily pulled on over her outfit.

"What happened?" Melissa quickly went around to stand beside Brittney, looking down at Daniel. His head was wrapped in fresh gauze, his eyes were closed and he had his wrist in a large black cast. He had a purple bruise on his cheek, and he didn't look so good. It bothered Melissa.

"He…He was out on the pitch with Phil Carlise, and he took a bludger, it was bad, there was so much blood, Oh god!" She buried her head into Melissa's shoulder and Melissa frowned up at Ginny who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Merlin!" Melissa looked up at a familiar voice. Diego emerged into the infirmary, his hair neatly combed to the side and flattened, blue robes over top of his button up shirt and tie, and the same style of cargo pants Melissa was wearing, but a darker brown.

He raced over to his family's side, taking up the spot beside Melissa and Harry. He looked as if he wanted to say something, probably ask what happened, but the look Melissa gave him silenced him. He watched Brittney weep into his sister's shoulder pitifully.

* * *

Melissa didn't know how long she stayed in the infirmary with Diego the next night. Brittney had stayed almost the whole day, missing most of her classes and so she wasn't supposed to leave the commonroom that night. Diego and Melissa had offered to take her place. Apparently Daniel hadn't even moved, let alone wake.

"Merlin, I hope he wakes up soon…" Melissa murmured, her eyes never leaving her cousin's face.

"He will Melissa. He can't just _not_ wake up." Diego's response almost made her jump. He had been quiet the whole time they were sitting there that night.

Melissa didn't respond as she looked down at her plaid skirt. Would he really wake up? Was this sent for a reason?

"I just don't think it's fair," She muttered, playing with the end of her skirt. "This just randomly happens the first month in the school year?" She felt Diego shrug beside her, his shoulder brushing hers.

"Life isn't fair, Mel. So if this happened to him from a harmless practice, then it did. There was nothing we or Phil could have done, it was simply an accident. He'll get better, it's only been a day. Madam Pomfrey said his wrist was healing and look his bruises are fading. Don't stress." Diego replied with a certain, _wise_ ring to his words.

"I suppose you're right. But I just can't help but be suspicious. A bludger just randomly hits him?" Melissa was careful in her choice of words. Diego sighed, avoiding his sister's eyes. He pulled his Ravenclaw robes back onto his shoulders as they slipped.

"Suspicious of what Mel? Phil? The bludger? Maybe it was simply an accident, you can't question life every time someone gets injured or punished, it's the way things are." Melissa was surprised by his sudden change of expression. His voice was lower after he spoke, a certain, _irritated_ way to what he had just said.

"Oh really? I was certain on having the air as my prime suspect." She retorted icily.

She could practically feel him rolling his eyes as she looked away. Diego definitely knew more than he was letting on. Tension appeared in the air, and it was silent between them from then on.

* * *

"I couldn't cut that bean!" Ginger exclaimed as her and Melissa exited Potions class, their last class of the day.

"I got it after it did about four laps around the table." Melissa joked.

The girls were halted by a scream of terror in the hall ahead of them. They glanced behind them to find no one there, everyone still swarmed around the entrance to Slughorn's classroom. Clearly, they didn't hear anything. And so Melissa and Ginger exchanged quick looks, and then broke into a jog, turning the corner to find the last thing they wanted to see.

Connor, a second year Hufflepuff, Belle, a first year Ravenclaw, and Charlie a second year Hufflepuff were on the ground in the hall, three other tall males above them, kicking and beating them.

"Hey!" Ginger and Melissa screamed, their books falling from their arms and clattering to the hall floor.

The boys turned and Melissa caught a glance of all their faces. She recognized one as a Ravenclaw seventh year, Jackson Hedge, a Hufflepuff sixth year, Marcus Barns, and Melissa didn't have a chance to recognize the third boy as she was blasted backwards with a red light. She hit the ground with a large thud, and pain shot through her leg, making her scream and grab it.

Ginger let out a scream of terror and two of the boys fled, racing down the hallway. The third one that Melissa couldn't place with a name, stayed, behind and raised his wand. Ginger was gone in a flash, screaming as she ran down the hallway back the way they had come.

Melissa tried to stand but once she sat up, black spots danced before her. She wanted to throw up.

"Everte Statum!" The boy screamed a spell once Melissa was shakily on her feet. A blast shot out of his wand and she went flying backwards, hitting the wall with a scream just as as three kids Melissa saw to be Ginger, Diego and Darius racing to the incident.

"Bombadarda!" Diego shouted, his wand raised. Melissa watched through blurry vision as a light emerged from the tip and grew into a brilliant ball, shooting forward and exploding before the boy's feet. The boy was blasted backwards, and he hit the wall with a sickening crack. He slumped to the ground, his eyes closed.

"Melissa!" Ginger screamed Melissa's name just as a swarm of kids and Professor Zabini came running.

Ginger, Darius and Diego raced over and bent down to Melissa. Ginger's eyes were wide, tears glistening in them. Darius just looked pissed and Diego looked spooked. "Melissa…?" Diego whispered, scooting closer.

Darius moved backwards and scooted to his feet, running to tell Professor Zabini what happened.

Melissa couldn't talk. She couldn't blink. She couldn't move. Her head was pounding so hard she thought Diego and Ginger could hear it. She was blind from the pain. Her throat convulsed but she didn't throw up. Her leg stung like a bitch.

She felt Diego stroke a piece of hair away from her face, and her vision seemed to clear up a bit at his warm touch.

"Melissa…" Diego murmured again, this time his eyes surprisingly brimmed with tears. Ginger watched as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Clear away, I'll only allow Diego in the infirmary!" Madam Pomfrey pushed Ginger back and before Melissa could do or feel anything, it went black.

* * *

Slowly, Melissa's eyes opened, and her vision came into focus. She moved her head to see Diego sitting in the chair beside her bed, looking down. She felt herself smile strongly. "Missed you too." She said.

He looked up, and his lips curled into a smile. Without warning, he stood up and hugged her.

"I love you." He murmured, softly.

When he pulled away, she pushed herself to sit up, aware that she felt okay. "How long…?" Diego frowned, playing with his blue robe sleeves.

"Nearly a week you've been unconscious." He answered quietly.

Melissa sucked in a shocked breath, her eyes wide. "Seriously?" He nodded sadly, scratching his neck.

"Mum and Dad were here the second and third day, but then they had to go back. Ginger and I have been here everyday, Darius visited, and even Blake dropped in to see what the hell happened." He replied, still avoiding her gaze. Something was bothering him.

Melissa pulled the blankets down from her neck to her lap, and stretched her arms lightly. "What's wrong?" He sighed, still not looking at her. She raised a brow. "You know it's obvious something else is on your mind. And I'll smack you until you spill it." She got what she wanted after that remark.

He laughed.

"Well, right after you passed out, the teachers and Ravenclaw house were all hectic. Everyone was asking who it was and what happened. Ginger said she saw Jackson Hedge, and Marcus Barns, but they ran and she didn't know who the one I blasted to the wall was." He explained, looking up and meeting her eyes for the very first time. "They got Jackson and Marcus, but the boy that I…I…you know…he was in here, with quite a few injuries, now it's certain that he won't be able to use his left arm again. All because I kept him from hurting you even more. Do you know who it was?" Melissa raised a brow and shook her head. Who could it have been?

When he released his next breath, it was shaky, and he looked away from her. "Miguel Goyle." Melissa froze. But then she was confused. Miguel? How could it have been Miguel, her nor Ginger could place his face!

"But…" She trailed off when he looked back up again. His eyes were full of pain and guilt. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"He used a charm so that no one would recognize him, that's why Ginger didn't know who he was even if she did. That's not what's bugging me. I made him lose his arm! I didn't mean for him to get hurt _that_ bad! It's my fault, I…" He cut off with a rough sigh of exasperation, and ran a hand through his hair.

Her eyebrows furrowed with sympathy, and so she reached over and hugged him gently. His breath was warm on her shoulder, but he didn't hug her back. He shut his eyes, and rested his face on her shoulder.

"Melissa…they don't know it was me who sent him into that wall. Blake threw a fit when he found out that his brother wouldn't be able to use his arm again. He made a vow to kill the person who did it to him! How could I just sit back and not tell them it was me? It wasn't like I wanted him to lose his arm, he was ready to cast another spell on you before I got there!" He cried in misery, his voice strained with emotion.

Melissa hugged him tighter. "We have to tell them, Diego. If they don't accept that you didn't intend to injure him, then that is their problem. We'll figure out how to sort this out. I promise."

He looked up, and Melissa could see that his eyes looked a little watery. "I'm a horrible fucking person, Mel. I really am."


	6. Chapter 6: Fixing Mistakes

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

The True Weasley

Chapter Six: Fixing Mistakes

"You didn't miss anything big. I got you notes for every class, and Potions has even been cancelled for two days at the beginning of the week." Ginger reassured Melissa as they sat together in the infirmary. It had been two more days since her talk with Diego, and according to Madam Pomfrey she was getting better by each day. She was set to be let out today. Ginger had dropped by to visit, since it was Saturday conveniently.

"Thanks Ginger. Glad to hear that." She took the pile of papers from her friend and stared down at them, annoyed. "Great way to start off October." Ginger giggled, and put a hand on Melissa's shoulder.

"It's Saturday. You can skim through them. No worries." She stood up and popped a chocolate frog someone had dropped off as a get well soon gift for Melissa into her mouth, then left, turning the hall.

"Excited?" She looked up and broke into a grin to see Darius standing in the doorway of the infirmary, his goofy smile embedded on his face.

"Depends on what you're asking about, but yes in general, I am." She replied cockily. He laughed and sprinted over to her. He leaned down and hugged her carefully.

"Ravenclaw has been lonely without you, Missy." She rolled her eyes after he let her go, and stood up, slipping her notes into her robe pocket.

"Well, I'm back now, wanna help me make a grand entrance?" His face broke into another grin and he bounced on his toes as they walked out of the infirmary.

"My pleasure!" He practically screeched. She laughed, and flipped her hair out of her shirt collar, quickly taking a barrette and pushing her bangs back on either side.

Melissa happily greeted everyone in the hallways who waved when she passed as her and Darius walked side-by-side towards Ravenclaw tower.

The wall boomed. _"Can one make something from nothing?"_

Darius scratched his head and shook it. "I hate riddles."

Melissa heard people enter behind her and she laughed, answering. "There is no such thing as nothing." The wall clicked and the statue rolled out of the way, letting them walk through.

Darius raised his wand just as they could see the light from the commonroom a few feet ahead of them. He grinned madly, and smashed his wand down, confetti and sparkles exploding in the entrance. The people in the commonroom squealed, and Melissa stepped out with Darius at her side, both of them laughing.

"Oh Merlin, of course it was you Darius." Diego hopped off of the couch with a mad grin and walked over.

"Don't look at me, she asked me to help with a grand entrance." Darius stepped away and exaggeratedly gestured to Melissa.

Melissa laughed, bending down to put her hands on her knees. "The one time Darius is actually useful." Diego laughed with his sister.

"Melissa! Welcome back!" One of the other first years, Isabelle, came running down the stairs, crashing into Melissa and hugging her middle. She hugged Isabelle back with a small laugh.

"Nice to see you too Isabelle." She smiled once the smaller girl let go of her, and Diego could hug his sister.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, Melissa woke up a little bit too tired than she should have been. She had stayed up a little too late the last night looking over her notes and sorting out what she had missed.

Despite her small drowsiness, she pushed herself to sit up, and let her head leave the soft texture of her pillow. She rubbed her head and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Ginger's bed was already empty of course, along with another bed, while the three other girls were still sleeping in their own beds.

She almost fell back down on her bed, but instead she let out a giant yawn, and pulled off her blankets, stretching her fingers. Her head showed a light throbbing, but she ignored it and swung her legs over the side of her bed, stretching her arms up in the air.

She got up, and opened her trunk, finding one of her clean pairs of jeans, and her cardigan. She took her time changing into them, her muscles and joints still sore from being blasted into a wall a week ago.

She slipped her Ravenclaw robes over her shoulders and ran a brush through her hair, grasping three stands and pulling them over each other, neatly braiding her long brown hair.

When she got to the last of her hair, she slipped a hairtie around the end and took her hand away, smoothing out her clothes. Then she stuffed her feet into her flats, opened Marigold's cage, slipped her wand into her robe, grabbed her notes, a quill and her textbooks, and walked out and down the stairs.

* * *

"Mel?" Melissa looked up and her hand stopped controlling the quill at a familiar voice. Diego sat down in the chair across from her at her table in the library.

"Hey Diego." She greeted back, placing her quill back into the ink and looking up. He placed his hands on the table in front of him. His shoulders were tense, and his expression was vacant. His eyes were full of pain. His jaw was clenching and unclenching.

"I'm going to go to Professor Brown and tell him that I was the one who injured Miguel. I was wondering if you would go with me?" His voice was quiet, and he avoided Melissa's gaze.

Melissa didn't hesitate. "Of course I'll go with you." She closed her book and stood up, pushing her chair in quietly. He let out a sigh of relief as he stood up as well.

"Don't worry, Diego, I'll back you up the whole time." Melissa assured as they walked out of the library and entered the halls.

He nodded solemnly. "Thanks Mel."

When they turned the corner, they skidded to a stop, and raised brows, looking at each other. On the floor, leaning against the wall was a boy, his head buried into his arms. His body shook and Diego and Melissa could hear him sobbing.

Melissa and her brother walked closer, and both froze when they realized who it was. Blake Goyle. Blake Goyle was on the floor in the hallway, _crying_.

Melissa glanced at her brother, her stomach twisting with pity. "Go down to his office, I'll be there in a minute." Diego nodded and started to walk again. Melissa didn't move until she saw his figure disappear around the corner.

"Blake?" Melissa asked, bending down on her toes once she was close enough to him.

"G-G-G-Go A-A-A-Away…" He demanded in between sobs.

"No." Melissa stated firmly. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Her hatred for him seemed to melt away. "You may not be one of my favorite people, but that doesn't mean I'm heartless. What's wrong?"

He slowly lifted his head, and sniffed. His hair fell into his eyes, which were red and puffy. His cheeks glistened with moisture.

"Miguel...doesn't want me as his brother any more…he…he thinks I…I'm not on his side because I didn't say anything when…when…" His words were overtaken by a sob, and Melissa softened with sympathy.

She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't listen to Miguel, Blake. He's still your brother regardless what he says, and he still loves you. You weren't required to speak your mind when you weren't even there. Miguel made his own choice." They were silent for a few seconds, before Blake did the last thing Melissa expected. He took his hand off of his knee, and grasped Melissa's wrist.

"I'm sorry for everything. It was Miguel who told me to do those things. I…I just wanted to get on his good side. You're a great girl, Melissa." He murmured. Melissa smiled warmly, and shifted so that Blake was holding her hand.

"And you're not who I thought you were, Blake." Melissa whispered back.

They sat there, staring at each other for at least another two minutes before Melissa remembered. She reached over, and kissed Blake's cheek lightly, before, standing up and scurrying away.

* * *

"Was it your intension to injure Mr. Goyle?" Headmaster Brown leaned forward in his chair, his eyes intently set on Diego.

Melissa sat quietly beside her brother, her legs crossed, ears open, mind alert. Professor Brown seemed to show no anger, no disappointment, no emotion. He had no opinion or expression in his words, he simply looked…curious.

Diego shook his head. "No, sir."

Professor Brown nodded. "Why did you cast the spell?"

"I simply cast the spell to prevent Miguel from casting his and injuring Melissa any further. I acted before I thought, I didn't mean to smash him into that wall." Diego replied carefully.

Professor Brown nodded once more. "And why haven't you come forward sooner?"

Diego didn't answer that question. He looked down, and picked at his fingers.

"Mr. Weasley?" Headmaster Brown asked.

"Because I was afraid, sir. When I heard of his injuries, I chickened out. I didn't want him to get hurt, and I didn't want to get punished. I didn't want to accept responsibility for my actions, and I'm sorry." Melissa slightly nodded at him in approval when Professor Brown looked away down to his desk where he had a letter set down.

Diego looked like he repressed a sigh of relief.

"Well, thank you for coming forward now, Mr. Weasley." Professor Brown looked up after a minute, probably after he thought about what he would say. "You do understand that there is still consequences for casting a powerful spell in not so dire circumstances. That is not a light punishment, however I understand that you did not intend to injure Mr. Goyle on purpose." He laced his hands together on top of his desk.

"I'm afraid that the least I can do is suspend you. The normal period would be a month, but since this is different, you will only be gone for one active school week until Mr. Goyle is fully recovered. Five days. You will pack some of your clothes and leave Hogwarts grounds tomorrow. I expect to see you back early Saturday." Melissa thought she would pass out after her headmaster's words. Suspended? Diego was suspended for defending her?

Diego's eyes widened, and his breath hitched in his throat. Melissa knew that he was probably thinking the same thing she was. He was dead when he got home. Their parents would be pissed.

"Sir," Melissa cleared her throat and uncrossed her legs, smiling. "Diego was simply defending me, and he didn't think about his spell before he cast it. I don't think suspension is completely fair," Professor Brown turned to her, curiously, but before he could speak she continued.

"I understand that what he did was indeed not completely responsible, but suspension seems a little extreme in my eyes. If suspension is completely necessary, then I accept some punishment as well. He cast that spell to defend me, if it wasn't for my incapacity then he wouldn't have had to break a rule." Diego was looking at Melissa in shock, clearly confused as to why she asked to get punished. He didn't protest though, like any normal person.

"I admire your honesty and courage, Miss. Weasley," Professor Brown said. His eyes flashed, and she could have sworn that she saw what looked like _amusement_ in them. Did he think she was joking?

"That is indeed true, but Miguel has lost all use in his left arm. If he recovered fully after Diego cast the spell on him, then we would be looking at something different. But, since we're looking at more serious circumstances, suspension is necessary to settle tension." The headmaster replied. His tone still level and monotone.

"But sir," Professor Brown shook his head.

"No buts Miss. Weasley. My decision is final, Mr. Weasley is suspended until Saturday the tenth. No exceptions." With that he stood up and waved his hand in dismissal. "You are dismissed."

Diego and Melissa stood from their chairs, still numb from shock and walked out of the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Diego looked like he wanted to have a heart attack once they arrived back in the commonroom. "Oh Merlin, Mum's gonna kill me, I can't believe this!" He gasped, burying his face in his hands as they sat down on the furniture.

Melissa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, we'll explain this to Mum, and she'll understand, it's going to be okay."

He looked up, his eyes wide and panicked. "No, Mel! I got _suspended_! That's going to be on my record forever! Mum isn't going to trust me, Dad is gonna be pissed, this is horrible! AH!" He dropped his head and banged it on the coffee table three times.

"Look on the bright side, Diego. It could have been much worse. You could have got expelled. Professor Brown might not have believed you. You got to calm down, panicking isn't going to help anyone in this situation." She replied, straining to keep herself calm.

He took in a deep breath, but it came out as a shriek. "No, No, _No_! This is horrible!" He batted away her hand, took a bronze pillow from the couch, brought it up to his face and screamed into it.

"Diego…" Melissa didn't bother trying to make physical contact, she decided to just soften her tone and try to get through to him.

He didn't look up from the pillow, so Melissa said his name again. That time he looked up. "Largarse! Acaba de salir de mí ser , después de todo es tu culpa estoy en este lío !" He screamed at her in Spanish, his face heating up. He only yelled in Spanish when it slipped his mind, and that meant he was _really_ frustrated.

Melissa tried to keep herself calm, but he set her short temper off already. "Fine. Sit here and sulk, don't bother talking to me then," She stood up from the furniture. "Last time I checked, I didn't ask you to help me stay alive." Then she stormed away and up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh quit sulking girl. He made it home fine according to his letter. Now, I want you to meet someone." Darius took her wrist and pointed to the other end of the Ravenclaw table where a boy was sitting.

The boy looked like a seventh year in Melissa's eyes, with a dark bronze like color skin, dark brown hair slicked to the side, and when he turned she could see that his face was dazzlingly handsome with sharp, smooth features, and piercing honey green eyes. He smirked in his conversation, and for a moment she was struck by how natural, and…cruel the smirk looked.

She swallowed, but didn't ask who he was because she was afraid she would stutter.

Darius chuckled. "That's Hawke Maverick, one of the seventh years of Ravenclaw. He may look dazzling, but he's quick to judge, and way over-protective of his two siblings, Jaden and Yasmina." As soon as he said 'Yasmina', something clicked inside Melissa's brain. Yasmina was in her year, first year. One of the few kids she actually paid attention to during sorting.

 **FlashBack**

" _Maverick, Yasmina." Melissa watched as a tall girl stepped out of the crowd in front of her. She was a beautiful girl, and looked a little older than eleven if you asked Melissa's opinion. She had long dark brown hair that fell in waves to below her shoulders, dark bronze skin, and cream green eyes. She wasn't twitching or showing any sign of nervousness, probably because of what happened next._

 _She sat on the stool, and just as the hat skimmed her head, when it wasn't even placed on her head yet, it hollered. "Ravenclaw!" Rough cheering exploded from a table behind Melissa, and the Weasley girl looked behind her to see almost all the students at that table standing up, cupping their hands around their mouths and cheering._

 _Yasmina stepped off of the stool and down to the ground, a smirk playing on her lips, lighting up her bright green eyes and making her look even more stunning in the glittering light of the great hall ceiling._

 _She walked over to the supposed Ravenclaw table, and was greeted by more cheers, and an enormous hug from a boy, looking to be a seventh year. They must have been siblings, sharing the scary resemblances._

 **Back to Reality**

Now Melissa could name that male face. Hawke. Hawke Maverick. She tested the name inside her mind. It sounded so… _perfect_.

"His family is bloody rich," Darius continued, seeming to not notice her zoning out in the middle of chewing her dinner. "They're like pure-blood Ravenclaws or something. Hawke is pretty cool once you know him, though he has a scary attitude and will not hesitate to punch you in the gut if you offend him or his family," Darius looked like he wanted to laugh in the middle of his words, but he didn't. "Jaden on the other hand is like the polar opposite, he's a fourth year now, pretty quiet, and not offended easily. He doesn't talk to much of anyone except Hawke, Yasmina, and his two brainless buddies, Austin and Kyle or something like that. No one approaches him." Darius stopped talking, as he stuffed a pile of potatoes into his mouth.

Melissa kept herself from rolling her eyes at the way Darius put it. The way he talked…it was like he was _never_ serious about anything. It always sounded so humorous, like he thought life was a joke.

"Well, every house needs their richies." Melissa commented as she swallowed a bit of meat. Darius chuckled.

"You got that right, Missy." He responded around a mouthful.

They didn't get to continue their conversation as the empty seat beside Melissa was filled. She turned her head slightly while chewing to see Ginger making herself comfortable in the seat, humming quietly.

Melissa and Darius exchanged glances as Ginger still did not talk to them, and continue her humming.

Melissa raised a brow at Darius and he shrugged, opening his mouth to speak once he swallowed. "Um, Hi Ging." Ginger only hmmed in acknowledgement.

"Ging-." Ginger's head whipped around when Melissa tried to talk. Her lip was curled downwards in a pout as she dropped her fork onto her newly filled plate.

"Don't 'Ginger' me! First you go off to the headmaster's office with Diego and _not_ me. Then you _still_ don't come find me and walk to dinner with your _brother's_ friends." She ranted hotly.

Darius covered his mouth to stifle a laugh as he stood with his plate. He mouthed a "Good luck." To Melissa before scurrying away to where Melissa knew Hawke was sitting.

"Okay, Ginger," Melissa held up her hands, taking in a deep breath. "One, Diego came and found _me_ in the library. He wouldn't want extra people there, I didn't know what would happen. Then I got distracted after that. _Then_ , you weren't waiting in the commonroom like you always are, so I walked with Darius," She continued, her hands still held up in surrender. "You realize that Darius is technically not _only_ Diego's friend, he's both ours. And last time I checked, we can walk to dinner with whoever the hell we want!"

Ginger silenced, her eyes flaring. Her frown intensified, and her hand slapped the table. "Well…well…" She fumbled for words, and screeched in frustration when no argument came.

"Yeah, no argument to that Miss-yay-I'm-friends-with-a-Weasley!" Melissa was fired up now, just like Diego got. When they were pissed, they started to ramble and retort with no end. "I didn't know that friends control friends' every move! One night, Ginger, One freaking night and you're finding other reasons to be mad at me. Jesus, I'm sorry!" She ended, panting, and Ginger stared on in silence.

"Damn girl, you certainly deserve Ravenclaw," Both the girls turned at a new voice. It was a female voice, light, but loud. A rough, strong Scottish accent in it. Melissa kept herself from gasping when she saw who it was. Yasmina Maverick.

Melissa felt herself break into a grin. "I'm told that a lot at home." She replied. Yasmina smiled.

The girls dove into their own conversation, and Melissa hardly noticed Ginger get up noisily and storm out.

"You know," Yasmina said, stopping her sentence, and crossing her legs underneath the table. "I like you, Melissa. You're pretty cool. And you're friends with Darius," She glanced across to the other end of the table where Darius was now sitting and goofing around in his own conversation with Hawke, and a bunch of other laughing dofuses.

"What, Darius?" Melissa laughed. "He's one of my brother's friends." Yasmina nodded, as they watched Yasmina's brother and Darius for another second.

"You're Diego Weasley's sister right? Yeah, I remember." Melissa wasn't sure if that was directed towards her or not, it sounded more like a murmur to herself.

Unsure, Melissa nodded. "That's my one and only older brother." Yasmina laughed. Her laugh was soft, gentle, but rough. It sounded so majestic.

"He got suspended right?"

Melissa nodded, sadly, and that's where things changed.

"That's what stupid immature boys get for fooling around."


	7. Chapter 7: Making Choices

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **This took two days of work haha, school really gets in the way sometimes. I hope I made this decently, enjoy! ^^ I had a brain fart when it came to the Diego scene. O.O**

The True Weasley

Chapter Seven: Making Choices

"Finished!" Ginger exclaimed a little too loudly as she slapped her textbook closed. Both her and Melissa looked up when Madam Pince loudly shushed them from behind her desk with a stern look.

"I'm almost finished, I just have to write down the last constellation…" Melissa whispered in response, her eyes never leaving her writing-filled page. She started on the next line with her quill in silence, her mouth twitching in concentration.

"Fin-ish, Fin-ish, Fin-ish!" Ginger quietly teased, her hands brushing the table every few seconds like in protest.

"Done!" Melissa whisper-yelled after another minute of disturbing silence. She shut her textbook quietly and tucked her paper inside the cover. Ginger clapped silently and happily.

"Now, let's go to dinner." Both the girls stood up, snatched up their books and silently proceeded out into the dimly lit Wednesday evening hallways.

"Oh! I left my robes in the dorm. You know Professor Zabini will kill me! Wait for me here!" Ginger waved briefly before jogging away in her coral red sweater and sweatpants, turning the corner. Melissa didn't even get to respond before her figure was gone, and Melissa was left to wait.

She walked a few steps to the wall and leaned against the window frame, waiting patiently. Now would be the time she would find Darius or Diego and walk with them, instead of slowly growing irritated as Ginger took forever in their dorm. But _No_ , Diego was still happily suspended, being bored and sulking at home, while Melissa was no longer permitted by Ginger to walk with Darius. So who better than neither? Was Melissa's solution. And who better to help her with that? Yasmina Maverick was who.

"Oh, Hi Melissa! Waiting for someone?" Melissa turned her head and straightened up when she saw Yasmina Maverick skidding to a stop from her walk in the hall ahead of her.

Yasmina was alone, surprisingly, with a first year charms book in her hand. She still had her spark from the first time Melissa even saw her. Her long dark chocolate brown hair was still wavy, lying gracefully below her shoulder blades. Her dark skin twinkled in the evening light shining in from the giant Hogwarts windows.

Melissa nodded with a slightly forced smile. "Yeah, Ginger forgot her robes in her dorm."

Yasmina nodded in understanding, and turned to walk again, but then she stopped and turned with one of her enchanting smiles. "Want to walk with me? I'm sure Ginger wouldn't mind."

Melissa was hesitant, but then she felt as if she was _supposed_ to walk with Yasmina. She was tired of waiting for Ginger and putting up with her rants of who she was allowed to walk with.

Melissa had to think about her answer for a few seconds. "Sure, thanks Yasmina." She proceeded away from the window and blinding sunlight and to Yasmina's side. She resisted the urge to glance back as they started to walk, getting further and further away to where Ginger would be coming back to any minute.

"And Yasmina..?" Melissa asked as they walked through the doors to the Great Hall. Most kids were already there, class having ended a little bit ago, and Ginger already taking up at least ten minutes tops. Hawke and Darius were sitting together again at the same end of the table as a few days ago, and Diego wasn't there, duh.

"Hm?" She asked as they walked back the kids to two empty seats in between a group of boys.

"I hear you're pretty good with charms, and I just don't get this one question." Melissa felt a little weird asking another first year for help, but she ignored it as she made herself comfortable in her jeans on the seat at the table, looking down at the food.

"Oh, of course, which one, Melissa?" Yasmina replied, as she scooped some food onto her plate.

Melissa had to recall the number inside her mind as she started to eat her dinner, the chatter strangely aggravating her ears.

"I think it was number nine. The one about the Patronus charm. Something about it taking form of animals? I'm not sure I understand."

Yasmina nodded as she chewed a piece of meat, waiting until she swallowed to answer. "Well, it's the charm that keeps away dementors and boggarts, right?" She glanced up and Melissa nodded, her ears open.

"Dementors suck away your happiness, and all that, so the charm-protecting you from them-projects your positive feelings to repel the monsters. It takes the form of an animal for everyone who successfully casts it, their guardian. Though the animal is different for everyone." She explained carefully.

Melissa nodded as she took a gulp of her drink. She actually understood now. Ginger wasn't very successful in trying to help earlier that day.

"Wow, thanks Yasmina, I'll remember that." Melissa smiled gratefully and Yasmina smiled back, stabbing a piece of potato and putting it into her mouth.

"Ladies…" Both Melissa and Yasmina looked up at a male voice. Melissa was a tad bit surprised to find Blake Goyle sliding into the now empty seat across from them, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Ugh, what do _you_ want Blake?" Yasmina gagged in disgust.

Blake held up his hands, looking amused. "Woah, girl, just wanted to say hi to two of the most beautiful girls in Ravenclaw. So, how are you doing? Halloween is creeping up on us…" He waved his hands through the air, his fingers looking like he was playing a piano. Yeah, it was October. But only the seventh.

"Are you mocking us?" Yasmina raised a brow, drawing the attention of some kids sitting near her and Melissa.

"Because quite frankly, it wouldn't be pretty if you were." Melissa added.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, seriously girls, you have some attitude!" Blake replied with a weirded-out look.

" _Attitude?"_ Yasmina stood up, and the Ravenclaw table silenced from the Great Hall chatter all looking her way.

"Are you calling us rude, _Goyle_?" Melissa asked, standing up alongside Yasmina. She felt eyes follow her as Blake stood up.

"So what if I am, _Weasley?_ " His old attitude and hatred seemed to creep back in. Though, Melissa didn't forget the day that she found him crying. She wondered if she should bring that up in front of everyone.

"If you are, _Goyle_ , then we'll have a problem on our hands." Yasmina retorted. Her voice was low and sort of growly. She looked intimidating in Melissa's eyes.

"Ooh, little sassy Maverick gonna punch me?" Blake pouted and soon Melissa and Yasmina found themselves face to face with two more ugly dudes snickering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that supposed to be a taunt?" Melissa hissed back, seeing as Yasmina looked pretty close to punching his ass. "I must have missed the punchline."

Yasmina smirked the Maverick smirk, her fists slowly clenching. Only then did Melissa realize her fists were already clenched, and she had a weird feeling in her stomach. She wondered if this was how Diego felt when he got pissed.

"Oh, well I'm not surprised you have distorted hearing," Blake pouted again and pointed to his ear, then he brought it around in a circle, making the signal for crazy. "Did Diego take advantage of that? Because last time I checked he was the one to blow my brother's arm off."

She snapped. She felt like someone had bent her nerves in half. Her heart race increased drastically, and her voice rose to a tad bit louder than normal.

"And last time _I_ checked, _my_ brother wasn't beating up three innocent kids like they were fish! At least _my_ brother had the guts to stop yours!" Yasmina looked like she wanted to laugh at Blake's sudden discomfort and Melissa's harsh, pissed tone.

The chatter in the Great Hall was still going on, though some eyes from other tables joined the Ravenclaws' pairs, curiously waiting to see what this outburst would bring.

"Well his 'Guts' got him suspended. Clearly, the headmaster thought he was more at fault than _my_ brother!" Blake shot back shakily.

"You have _no_ idea what the headmaster believed. That requires you knowing how his mind works!" Melissa retorted hotly.

Yasmina kept quiet beside her friend, her icy green eyes staring Blake down as he fought with Melissa herself. Her hands were brushing the table and she looked ready to leap at Blake if he pissed her or Melissa off.

"How do _you_ know then?" Blake was trembling with anger now, and he looked ready to become violet at any given moment.

"I was in the office with him you imbosol!" Melissa yelled back. But then she immediately wanted to take it back. Did Blake realize that was where her and Diego were going when she found him that day? How would he react? Her blood ran cold at Blake's sudden hesitance.

"Well, if you were in the office when Diego got suspended, what else did you all discuss?" Blake leaned forward with a steely look, probably hoping to make her crack with an uncomfortable stare. Though, Melissa wouldn't break that easily.

"What in the hell would make me tell you?" Melissa raised a brow and crossed her arms, doing her best to hide the uncomfortable feeling his eyes were giving her. Her stomach formed a knot of anger and tension, and her blood soon ran from ice cold to dead hot. She so wanted to punch Blake right in the gut.

"Just thought you'd want to save your ass. After all things aren't looking very good for your brother's reputation." Blake's voice was low, a taunting tone rung around his words. It sent a silent shiver down Melissa's spine.

" 'Save my ass' from what?" Melissa asked coldly, using air quotes around Blake's words.

Blake straightened up, as if it was supposed to be obvious. Though, Yasmina looked like she was curious as well as he opened his mouth to speak. "Oh, I don't know from getting dirty looks or having to retell the story over and over and over again? You know if you don't want to tell anything if you were there, it's almost as if there is something more behind this. Your story will get twisted you know, be careful what you say." With that he turned away from Melissa's confused face and walked down along the table, out of the hall.

The curious and confused eyes from the other tables withdrew, back to their own conversations and slowly the Ravenclaw table drifted back into the chatter, though quieter and some were still looking at Melissa and Yasmina as they sunk back into their seats.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yasmina asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and thought.

"I don't know. He's probably just still pissed about Miguel." Melissa replied, her voice more a mumble.

"Were you really in the office with Diego when he told Headmaster Brown?" Melissa repressed a sigh of exasperation as she sliced off a piece of meat, chewed and swallowed, just wanting to finish the dreadful dinner.

"Yeah. Diego came and found me, asking me to go with him, so I did, and I was there to back him up." She simply left out the part where she tried to stick up when it came to suspension. She had been told from Ginger that Yasmina tended to be a nosy person. She would just ask Melissa to elaborate and then pick it apart, analyzing, and find some reason to blame Diego and not Miguel. But then again, Ginger never seemed to be fond of Yasmina. Could she just have been exaggerating? Melissa seemed to run through thought after thought in the last half hour of dinner. Doubting Ginger. Doubting Yasmina. Wondering what Ginger was thinking at the other end of the table, glaring at Melissa the entire time.

* * *

"Professor Slughorn?" Melissa and the first years in Potions class looked up when the classroom door opened, and Headmaster Brown popped his head in, a serious expression on his face.

"Yes?" Slughorn turned away from his students and what he was saying to address the headmaster.

"Can I take Miss. Weasley out of class for now?" Melissa's heart felt like it skipped a beat when her headmaster said her formal name. Out of class? Was she in trouble? Had something happened?" Her blood felt like ice as she was now completely awake and alert, her hand gripping the edge of her desk tighter.

"Um yes, yes of course, Melissa?" Melissa tensely nodded and smiled at her professor, closing her book and slowly standing, aware of eyes on her.

"I got the notes." She turned slightly once she was out from behind her desk at Ginger's stale voice. She was still pissed at Melissa for ditching her on Wednesday, despite that it was after lunch Friday. She walked to class with Melissa silently, and she only talked if necessary. When she did, her tone was bland, no emotion, no opinion, her eyes steely and cruel.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Melissa forced a small smile and quickly walked to the door of the classroom. Headmaster Brown took her wrist and pulled her out, closing the classroom door.

"Um, Sir, what's going on?" Melissa seemed to swallow a nail once she was yanked out of her class, her blood ice, her forehead starting to grow slimy with nervous sweat.

"Something has happened back at your home, Melissa." She froze, but she kept her eyes from widening. Home? Her parents? Her aunt and uncle? She was so busy worrying about her adult family, her mind skipped the one and obvious possibility. Her brother.

"No, this involves Diego, I'm afraid." That time Melissa's eyes did widen, and she walked beside her headmaster as they proceeded away from the potions classroom. He stopped walking and so did she, growing impatient and eager.

"What…What happened? Is he okay?" Melissa's voice didn't seem to want to cooperate. It came out a lot softer then she had meant it to, and it just passed stuttering.

Professor Brown sighed, looking a little…disappointed. "Well, Miguel Goyle's parents and cousin came over to your house this morning, to discuss the incident and whatnot," His eyes strayed down to Melissa, and they flashed in the light briefly before he continued. "Well, his cousin, was a little…fired up, started a little heated argument. They…well ended up in a sort of _battle_ I guess you could classify it as, and Diego cast a spell at him. Miguel's cousin, Axel is his name, wasn't injured, however it was underaged magic, and he is still technically suspended from Hogwarts," He stopped talking with another sigh, and Melissa froze, seeming to read his thoughts.

"He…He…you're saying…" She fumbled for words, her heart pounding in her chest a mile a minute, her hands drenched in sweat. She suddenly felt faint after her headmaster confirmed her conclusion.

"Yes, I'm afraid the only appropriate punishment would be expulsion. I already gave him a pass with the suspension, and now he has broken a law of the wizarding world. I have already been notified, and I was on my way to talk to your parents. I thought you would like to know." He said, obviously seeing her reaction and rapid, confused, horrified look.

"Uh—um, Sir, could I possibly go with you back to my house? Maybe talk to Diego, see him?" She expected a non-hesitant 'No', but surprisingly, her headmaster didn't give it. He almost looked…happy, that she asked that.

"I suppose that is alright. Classes are almost done for the day, and the weekend is coming up after tonight. You could stay for a little bit. I understand that this is going to be a difficult time for your family, Miss. Weasley, come with me."

* * *

Melissa wanted to pass out when she saw her front door. It looked normal, it was closed, nothing was odd about it, but she hadn't been through it for a month, and she certainly did not expect to go through it this early before Christmas holidays for _this_ reason.

She and Headmaster Brown walked up to it at a regular pace, Melissa's heart speeding up with every step they took.

When she touched the doorknob and twisted it, she resisted the urge to freeze and collapse. She pushed open the door to be greeted by something she certainly didn't expect, yelling. Voices, screams, scolds.

Melissa quickly slipped off her shoes and walked around the corner to see into the living room. Before she could watch or spot anything, the Headmaster walked into their kitchen, leaving her to look back.

Diego was on the couch, Melissa's mother and father standing in front of him behind the coffee table, screaming and talking with their hands.

Melissa's mother had tears in her eyes, and she looked very upset. Though not as angry and fired up as her and Diego's father, who was practically giving the world an earth quake with his yells and shouts. His face was bright red.

Then she looked to her brother. Diego was looking up at his parents, and when she could see his face, she was surprised. His face was bright red, his eyes were red, and he looked like he choked back a sob as their father yelled again. His expression was terrified, and his hands twitched every few seconds, squeezing themselves.

Melissa's parents seemed to know she was there, but they didn't stop their yelling. They simply carried on as she watched, horrified. They should know, if Diego was _crying_ , then he knew he did something wrong. He didn't break easily, at least not that she knew of. It broke her heart to see him this upset and scared.

She watched as their mother shook her head and walked into the kitchen where she probably knew the headmaster was. She covered her ears as he seemed to finish his fit, and then he slowly stopped his yelling, turned and stormed into the kitchen, leaving Diego and Melissa in the room together.

She took her hands away from her ears and watched Diego for a second. He looked down when their father left the room, his chest heaving as he fought back sobs. She felt her eyes burn as the kitchen started to noise up again with the talking and protests.

He looked up, his red eyes watching the kitchen. Voices seemed to raise at his stare, until Melissa could make out one comment.

" _He's irresponsible and irrational. He acts before he thinks. This is twice, TWICE now! He shouldn't even be allowed a wand!"_ Is what their father yelled. Melissa was yanked away from listening at a loud, horrible sob.

She turned back to Diego, moving in to lean against the wall. His face was completely red now, the Weasley red as Harry and Hermione liked to call it once, and she saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

She wasn't sure if she should say something, leave or just watch. She wasn't sure of anything at this point. Her stomach was twisted in a new sensation, her heart was racing and her eyes were burning.

"You…don't..have…to…to just stand there…you know…" She snapped back from her daze at Diego's dull voice. He turned his head to look at his sister, his breaths shuddering and heaving.

"Diego…I…" She wasn't sure what to say or where to start. To just say, "Oh I'm sorry, or Oh my God, or how could you? Or What happened? She didn't know. She had never seen Diego cry, she wasn't sure how to comfort him. She didn't know what to ask or say. He was expelled!

The yelling died down in the kitchen, which only made her focus more on her brother.

He shook his head and looked down at the ground, his body shuddering with sobs.

She felt a little uncomfortable as she sat down beside him, but she pushed it away and scooted closer to him. "I'm sorry." Was all she said. Her voice was barely a whisper, and it cracked.

He shook his head again and she watched as he shut his eyes, a tear slipping away from his right eye and leaving a trail down his cheek.

"I can't believe this is happening…" He murmured, his voice cracking.

She felt a little sick at how sad and upset he sounded. How lost his words were. How upset he looked and sounded. It…bugged her. She only wished that she could go back in time for him. How would she live if her brother was expelled, and never by her side again? He couldn't finish his education. He would be upset for the rest of his life, and when she thought about it, the chain led back to her. It was her fault he was here in this situation.

"Diego, I'm sorry that this happened. I'm sorry that I found Miguel and his friends that day, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She pushed herself closer to him until she could feel his body heat. She put her arm around his back and put her other arm across his chest, leaning her head against his cheek.

"I love you so much…" He murmured, his hand moving to stroke Melissa's hair.

She nuzzled his cheek. "I love you too, big bro." She replied.

They found themselves silently sitting there for the next five minutes, before the conversation in the kitchen stopped, and it left them in eerie silence. Diego's chest started to heave as the silence added on when Melissa pushed herself off to sit on the cushion beside her brother, watching the arch that led to the kitchen.

She saw figures move by, and whispers, leading her to assume they were looking in or something. Her nerves tingled with tension. Could her parents convince Headmaster Brown to keep Diego? Would Diego ever be trusted again?

Seconds later, her head snapped upwards and their mother stepped out of the kitchen, her eyebrows furrowed in sadness. "Diego, the Headmaster, your father and I have had a long talk,"


	8. Chapter 8: Out of Ideas

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I had some minor problems with the scenes in this, me being terrible at describing, so I hope it's decent. Hehe. ^^;**

The True Weasley

Chapter Eight: Out of Ideas

"They can't expel him!" Melissa cried. She was in the kitchen with her parents while the headmaster was talking with Diego back in the living room.

"Sweetie, there is nothing we can do." Her mother soothed, though her eyes were teary, and it didn't encourage Melissa. It took all of Melissa's willpower not to cry. She had no ideas left.

Her father leaned against the counter, his arms crossed, a fierce scowl dug into his face, not looking like it was going to leave any time soon. While her mother was the complete opposite. Her hands were laced together as she sat at the kitchen table, but her eyes were blurry with tears, and she was frowning.

Melissa wondered if that was why they didn't seem to be compatible any more. Did their love just die and they realized how different they were? She couldn't ponder long at that thought, as her mind flew back to Diego, his expulsion and what the headmaster talked to him about.

When it came to going out into the living room, two minutes after the door shut, Melissa just suppressed the urge to break down in tears. She had been bottling it up ever since her accident with Miguel, and she couldn't hold it any more. Her eyes smeared with tears when her and her parents walked out to see Diego still on the same spot on the couch.

His head was dropped down, and he was staring at his feet. His hands were still together, but they were squeezing each other so tight, his knuckles were right. Melissa couldn't see his face, but his body was shaking and she knew he was crying.

"What did the Headmaster say, honey?" Angelina hurried past her husband, around the coffee table and sank down onto the spot on the couch beside her son, placing a hand on his back. Her eyes were hopeful, but her mouth was still curved downwards in an intense frown.

"He…He…" Diego couldn't get it out, and his voice shook so badly you could barely understand him. He fought back a sob, which made Melissa's tears spill over. She stood beside her father, while they waited for him to continue talking.

"I…I'm st…still expelled…b..b..but…he says…he's…thinking…about…it…" George grunted beside Melissa, and she wondered what he was thinking. Was it because of how shaky and upset his son was? Did he feel bad for how hard he had been on him? Frankly, Melissa thought he should be, because Diego was too upset for her to not feel sympathetic. She wished she could help him. Calm him down. Get him to stop crying at the least. How sad and scared he looked, it bothered her. It was too much for her. She really had no clue what to do. She just knew that in the two days she was allowed to be here, she had to be there for him. She had a duty as a sister.

* * *

She ran up the stairs after she was free of her lecture of how to be safe and responsible, two things her brother wasn't. She hadn't expected her father to talk so lowly about Diego, the way he phrased it, it pissed her off, but she didn't have time to argue with her father.

She raced up the steps, and skidded to a halt in the hallway. Her vision blurred with tears when she heard it.

Sobbing.

Loud, grief-filled, shaky, sobbing. And it was coming from Diego's room.

She scurried up to his door, which was closed. He had a sign in cursive that read _'Diego M. Weasley'_ , and then a bunch of pictures in a circle around it. It might have seemed odd to any stranger for a teenage boy to have family pictures on his door, but Diego wasn't like any teenager. She couldn't help but crack a smile as she got side-tracked looking at the pictures for a minute.

There was one of Diego at King's Cross-station a few years ago, his hands on his hips, with a wide smile. He moved from side to side in the picture, giving a thumbs up before it reset.

There was another one of Diego when he was about thirteen, and Melissa when she was nine on his back in piggy back position. He was looking up at her, and she laughed every few seconds with a wide grin before it reset.

There was about four other pictures all of Diego and Melissa together, one of them a family picture of George and Angelina with their two children sticking out their tongues at each other, and then Angelina looking down to scold them before the picture started over again.

She shook her head rapidly and quickly, her mind refocusing, and Diego's sobbing filling her ears again through the door.

She pushed open the door as droplets fell and skimmed down her cheeks. Diego was sitting at his desk across the room, his head down on the wood, his body rising and falling, and shaking with every sob and cry he wailed out.

She shut the door behind her, letting him know she was in the room, and then slowly crossed his floor, to stand beside his desk. He didn't look up as she stood there for a few seconds, and it was clear that he couldn't control himself as he sobbed again.

She watched him in pity, unsure of what she should do as tears trickled down her already wet cheeks.

"D…Diego…?" Her voice started to crack at the beginning of his name, so she tried to say it again. He still didn't look up as his body shuddered.

She bent down to her knees so she was level with the desk and his head. She wiped her face on her sleeve quickly before softening her voice. "Dego?" She used what she used to call him when she was younger and she couldn't fully pronounce his name. He had always loved it when she called him that, he found it so cute and he laughed every time she said it when she was six and seven. She never understood why, and he always laughed even harder at her confused expression.

He slowly lifted his head after she said it and cracked a smile. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were wet with tears, it broke Melissa's heart.

"It'll be okay, you said he thinking about it, that means he considering it, don't worry…" She tried to soothe him, but she knew it was barely believable, she felt another tear trickle down her cheek.

He pushed out the chair and ran his hand over his face, wiping away his tears. The color was gone from his face, and his eyes looked…broken. The light from them was gone, and they just looked…sad. He looked down at his feet and sniffed, wiping his nose with his wrist.

She stared at him for another minute before, without warning, she stood up and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. She could feel his surprise for a minute as she wrapped her arms around him, but then his body softened underneath her, and he pulled her up onto his lap, squeezing her back tightly.

And there it was.

Voices.

Voices from downstairs.

 _Again._

Her parents were fighting.

Her body tensed up as she listened, and she felt Diego hug her tighter.

Surprising herself, she started to break down at the screams. The word 'Divorce' was said so many times, she couldn't count it. Her eyes started to generate tear after tear and she started to sob.

Surprising her again, Diego didn't let her go, and his grip didn't loosen. Instead, he pulled her into his chest and his arm curled around her back. He kissed her head and rocked them softly in the chair.

Even as she sobbed into his shirt, she could see silent tears streaming down his face as well.

* * *

That night, while in her own bed, Melissa dreamed. But it wasn't an ordinary dream, and it wasn't even about her. It was about Yasmina Maverick and her family.

" _Are you talking back to me, young lady?" A tall, bulky man loomed over Yasmina as she sat on a nice, velvet-like couch. His face gave the obvious impression that he was pissed off as he looked down at his supposed daughter. Yasmina trembled under his glare, looking to be a little younger than in reality. She looked about six sitting there, her hands trembling._

" _Uh…Umm…" She fumbled for a defense, but nothing seemed to form when she was under her father's scorching stare._

" _Don't you DARE disrespect me or this family again, do you hear me?" Surprisingly, the man gripped Yasmina's arm and pulled, until he was face to face with her. When she didn't respond, he shook her violently. "DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

 _Yasmina rapidly nodded. "Yes…yes daddy!" Her voice came out as a heroic whimpering sound and without warning, her father brought up his hand and slapped her. Her head snapped to the side with the impact and a strangled scream escaped her as her father slapped her one more time before straightening out._

 _Her cheek now had a dark red imprint, and tears welled up inside Yasmina's green eyes._

" _If I ever hear you talking back to me again, Yasmina Hawkerva Jade Maverick, you will be in serious trouble!" With that the man turned and stormed out of the room, muttering._

 _Yasmina cried out in pain, and grabbed her face, tears wetting her cheeks, just as a baby wailed from the other room._

 _A minute later, a boy walked into the room, looking to be Hawke. But younger. He looked to be about thirteen there, the same face and mesmerizing green eyes. His hair was still swept to the side, parted unnaturally, letting some lye on the other side of his head._

 _He had tears in his eyes when his gaze landed on his screaming and crying sister on the couch. He had come out of a different room the father left to, but there was screaming coming from where he exited, and it didn't sound so good._

 _Another figure whisked by the bare entrance to the room where the baby was crying, another kid, about nine or ten. Jaden, he had to be. Seconds later, the baby wailing quieted and it was obvious that Jaden was calming it down._

" _Yasmina…?" Hawke's question of his sister's name came out soft and gently, as he bent down to the level of the coffee table, where Yasmina's head reached. She was still grasping her face, her lip quivering._

 _Hawke watched Yasmina for a second, and his eyes followed a tear streaming down her cheek. His muscles softened, and now the tears in his eyes were clearly visible._

" _Come here, honey," He stood up and reached out his arms, picking Yasmina up into his grip. He propped her up, and stroked her cheek, brushing away the wetness on it._

 _Yasmina looked into her brother's eyes for a second before her lip started to quiver, and she let out sort of a wail and a sob in one noise._

 _Hawke's eyebrows furrowed and he pushed Yasmina's head in to lye on his chest. He rocked her carefully as she sobbed loudly and so sadly._

 _Silent tears rolled down Hawke's cheeks as he rocked Yasmina, murmuring softly. "Shh, it's okay baby, it's okay now. I'm here. Shhh, baby it's alright."_

 _Yasmina's wailing died down and she nuzzled Hawke's neck. Hawke smiled softly, wiping his face with his spare sleeve._

The dream faded and Melissa woke up after that, thoroughly confused as to why she dreamt that.

She sat up in her bed, and looked around her room. She could only see the outline of her closet door and the bottom of her bed as it was still dark outside her window. She raised a brow at the dark room, scratching her head, but then her face broke into a smile. It was so nice and sweet to see how loving Hawke was. But then she frowned. Why had she dreamt that? Why had Yasmina been hit? Were they being abused?

The dream flashed through her mind, how small and fragile Yasmina looked on the couch, how sad Hawke looked when he calmed his sister, the tears on his cheeks. The yelling in the other room.

Concern filled her tired brain, but before she could think of anything else, she must have fell asleep again, because she woke up what seemed like minutes later to sunlight pouring in through her window.

She let out a sigh as she sat up and pushed off her covers, pushing her feet down to touch the wood floor underneath her bed. She honestly just wanted to go back to sleep, but she remembered that it was only the tenth of October, and school was still going on.

* * *

About half an hour later, Melissa was showered, dressed and walking down the stairs. She felt her hair-which was scooped up into a ponytail-brush her back as she stepped down the last step. It had always been uneven, her or Diego tripping on it every time they came down for breakfast.

She smiled as she remembered.

 **Flashback**

" _Ow!" A nine year old Melissa brushed past her thirteen year old brother after she stepped off of the staircase._

 _He scowled, and reached down to rub his foot, blinking back the tears of pain that subconsciously filled his eyes._

" _That freaking stair!" Melissa pursed her lips and shook her head at the uneven, creaky step that Diego was standing in front of._

" _Yeah, Mum's seriously got to fix that…" Diego agreed as he straightened out and went to walk again, to the kitchen. Melissa turned and started to walk again, but she turned back again at a wail of pain._

 _Diego stopped walking, his eyes widening in pain. He looked down at his foot, and tried to move it just a bit, apparently it didn't cooperate because Diego cried out again, covering his mouth to stifle something that obviously would have been a sob._

" _Mummy!" Melissa called out to the kitchen as she watched her brother for a second._

" _What is it, darling?" Her mother whisked out of the kitchen seconds later, but as soon as she saw Diego, looking down at his foot, his mouth covered, she understood._

" _Come, sit down, Diego, we'll fix your ankle up." She helped him limp into the kitchen, him whimpering the whole time._

 _Melissa followed them into the kitchen, and she watched as Diego sat down in a chair, his chest heaving with every breath he took. His eyes were blurry, and she realized that he had tears in them. He looked like he wanted to cry as Angelina examined his foot._

 **Back to Reality**

Melissa looked back and down at the step with a small shake of her head before she continued on her way and into the kitchen.

She found her mother at the counter, a pan in hand, and Diego sitting at the kitchen table, his hair wet from shower water. He had taken a shower before Melissa. He was dressed in his tattered black jeans, his runners, and his dark t-shirt that had some ugly dudes on it-probably some band-that Melissa didn't like the looks of.

His eyes were no longer red, and he looked normal, the color back into his face. His composure was back, but Melissa still saw the dullness to blue eyes as he greeted her.

His voice was normal-something she hadn't heard in a while- and there was no dullness to his words. He seemed just fine, probably because he had had a good night's sleep after the events of yesterday, expulsion, the fight of him and Miguel's cousin, the yelling and screaming, and then there was her finding him in his room, to comfort _him_ , but him ending up comforting _her._

"Good morning honey, eggs?" Angelina smiled at her daughter as she turned and scraped some scrambled eggs off the pan in her hand and onto Diego's empty plate.

Melissa smiled back and nodded, licking her lips as Angelina waved her hand so a plate would appear for Melissa. She scraped some eggs onto the plate and Melissa sat down, her stomach rumbling with excitement at the sight of food.

"So, did the headmaster say you could stay longer than the weekend?" Angelina asked once she herself was sitting at the table, her own plate of steaming breakfast in front of her. Melissa snapped out of her daze, and forced a smile as she swallowed some eggs.

"He actually didn't say how long I could stay, he just said a few days back at Hogwarts, but I plan on leaving tomorrow sometime. Ginger has some notes for me for Potions that I missed the last of, and I've already finished my other homework during lunch yesterday." She replied, scraping her clump of eggs together and taking another bite.

"Ginger…Ginger…Ginger Scamander right?" Melissa wasn't surprised that her mother knew who Ginger was. She had recognized the girl as soon as she had met her on the first day a month ago, she was the quiet one every time Luna and her family would visit, unlike her sister, Carmella, who was just a few years older than Melissa herself.

"The one and only," Melissa replied with a small laugh.

Her mother nodded with a smile as she took a drink of her juice. "She is so much like her mother, quiet, yet fascinated with every little thing. Am I wrong? You seem to know her more than I do."

Melissa shrugged as she chewed her eggs. "She's one of my friends, she talked to me on my first day, but she's kind of blowing off steam now because I walked to dinner with someone else the other day," She got side-tracked a little bit when her mother asked about that story, but soon she came back around and finished off. "But yeah, she's a lot like Luna actually, that I've noticed."

* * *

"No word from the headmaster?" Melissa quietly asked her brother as they walked down the side-walk towards their father's shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Diego sighed and shook his head. "No, no letters, nothing, I wonder how long he'll take to consider it. I wish he could figure it out before you have to leave. I like having you around." He looked down and smiled at her, making her stop walking when he did.

She grinned. "Well, it's good to be home. Maybe not all that good for this particular reason, but it's good." She grinned wider as he did something she didn't expect, and something she hadn't heard in ages.

He laughed.

"Hi Daddy!" Melissa waved as they entered the shop a minute later. He looked up and smiled from a shelf across the store where he was putting something up.

"Good to have you two here!" He called back with a smile. Diego gave him a thumbs up and soon enough, he was behind the cash register, beaming and greeting customers that they hadn't gotten a chance to see in quite a while.

Melissa felt a little bit more happy as she walked around the store at a good pace, smiling and chatting with some people. Some of them were curious as to why she was out of school, and she simply told them, 'Long story.'

Melissa found herself almost bursting with happiness when she heard the bell to signal someone was entering or exiting the store. She turned, and almost screamed. Darius was standing in the doorway, his goofy grin glued to his face.

"Darius!" Melissa practically screeched as she raced over and hugged his middle. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Hello to you too Missy." He chuckled.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" Diego sounded just as excited as Melissa felt.

"Why do you think? It's Saturday! The headmaster thought it'd be good for you two to have some company." He answered, looking around the store. "Guys, this shop is amazing!"

Diego smacked Darius' shoulder.

"Well, I'm offended that you thought it was anything different!" Melissa's sharp sense of wit kicked in.

Darius laughed and ruffled her hair. "I'm sorry to offend you Missy." He beamed.

"Way to leave us behind, Darius," Melissa and Diego both turned at another voice when the door opened. Melissa almost fainted to find Hawke and Yasmina Maverick standing in the doorway, side-by-side.

"Woah…" Diego broke into a grin and dove into conversation with Hawke.

"Hey Mel!" Yasmina high-fived a bewildered Melissa and they walked away from the goofing around boys.

"You saved Diego and I from hell!" Melissa joked, making Yasmina laugh her rough, one of a kind laugh. Melissa still saw Yasmina a little differently now, after her dream that night, she had concerns and suspicions, Yasmina never gave any sign of being abused, but then again, why the hell would she?

"Thought you needed one of your actual friends instead of Darius and Hawke." She explained as they walked side-by-side away from the door and through the shop, diving into a conversation first about the end of Potions and what people said about Melissa leaving, then about Daniel and how he was healing, and then they found themselves staring back at Hawke, Diego and Darius who were now relaxing on the couches in the back of the store, laughing and goofing off.

"Jaden wanted to meet you, actually, but Hawke batted him away," Melissa raised a brow at Yasmina as they stood together, watching the boys.

"He would just play twenty questions with you. I'm not allowed to have any new best friends without approval from a thirteen year old," She explained. Though her words were funny, neither of them laughed.

Melissa's stomach got that warm feeling. "You see me as a best friend?"

Yasmina glanced side-ways at Melissa with one of her enchanting smiles. "I do, why wouldn't I? You're a cool girl, Melissa, and we have so much in common," She stopped and counted off her fingers. "We both hate Slytherins, and Blake Goyle. WE both have annoying over-protective brothers, we love classes, and we're both awesome!"

Yasmina grinned and held out her hand. "Best Friends? Maverick and Weasley forever?"

Melissa beamed and shook Yasmina's hand. "Best friends!"

One thing lingered in her mind after she made that promise. Ginger. Ginger was her best friend, and now she had made a promise to Yasmina instead. Would Yasmina let her talk to Ginger once in a while? Melissa didn't know. Now she had two worries on her sore mind. Diego, and Ginger.

But then one thing crept up on her. She had no regrets committing to Yasmina. She didn't regret a single word of what she had just said. Yasmina felt more in place at Melissa's side than Ginger.

She had solved that problem, how come she was out of ideas for Diego?


End file.
